Bittersweet
by darkess-knight
Summary: Hermione is thrown into the past after an accident with the time-turner. There, she has a deeply emotional romance with young Sirius Black, a mischief-maker she never would have thought she’d fall for.
1. Prologue

**BITTERSWEET**

**Prologue**

_**June 1997**_

They say it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Well, I have loved, and I have lost in a way no one can ever know. The love I had was deep enough that I will never be able to forget the pain it caused. My love created a new life. Although my heart is breaking in two I will have to be strong for myself, my friends, and my unborn child. I am hoping that once this is on paper I will never have to talk about it again.

I'm not stupid: I know my baby will one day have questions about "Daddy." When my child is old enough, I will allow him to read this journal, and he will know the cause of my eternal pain.

Until then, all he will be told is the stories of Hogwarts, of Harry, Ron, and the rest—the stories from my proper time. I will tell him about the marauders, but he will never know the truth. At least, not for many years.

It never should have been. Our love defied the laws of the world and crossed the stream of time. It never should have happened, but it did. For whatever reason, fate twisted in a way that the destinies of two people separated by many years collided.

My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my story of a year filled with love, pain, and bittersweet regret. His name was Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

**BITTERSWEET**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot._

**Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts**

_**September 1997**_

Two tall, muscular teenage boys walked towards the barrier at platform 9 3/4 together, each pulling a trunk behind him. At first glance, they seemed like your average teenagers, however different they looked from each other. One was a lanky red-head with freckles spattered across his nose and the other had piercing emerald eyes and jet-black hair that stuck up no matter how hard he tried to smooth it down. If you took a second look at them, however, they seemed to be a bit abnormal, and not just because one of the boys had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

It might have had something to do with the fact that they were carrying an owl with them, or that they just seemed to have an abnormal air about them. But no one paid much attention, as they were all too busy with their own affairs. Because of this, the two boys were able to walk through a seemingly solid brick wall without anyone else noticing. Of course, that might also have been because of they way the muggles' eyes slid past the barrier without really noticing it.

The two seventeen-year-olds had no sooner disappeared from public view King's Cross Station and appeared on the other side of the barrier than a petite brunette doing her best to wrap both in a hug at the same time bombarded them.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I missed you so much!"

"It's good to see you too, Hermione," Harry laughed, hugging her back.

"How have you been? I haven't heard from you in almost two weeks! I was beginning to get worried… you know how it is these days." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron shared a darkly significant look, then immediately changed the topic onto lighter subjects so as not to draw too much attention to themselves until they were back within the safety of Hogwarts and their own common room.

"Well, we've been playing Quidditch—" Ron started.

"And hanging out at Diagon Alley—" Harry interrupted.

"And helping Fred and George with their joke shop!" they both finished in one breath.

Hermione smiled at their familiar antics that she had missed for the past three months. "My parents and I went to Egypt this summer. It's really quite fascinating, you know, what with all of the pyramids and ancient magic there. I was able to add 17 inches of parchment over the requirement to my History of Magic essay. I do hope it's not too long, but have you read about all of the ancient legislation passed by the ancient wizards that used to live there? I was able to see some incredible artifacts used by the first—" she began earnestly.

Harry and Ron exchange an amused glance about how much she was still the Hermione they knew and loved, then reached an unspoken agreement. The two of the reached out simultaneously and began tickling Hermione mercilessly until she squealed at them to stop.

"You know, as seventh years we're supposed to be setting good examples to all of the lower levels," she admonished them. "Especially with the added responsibility we have this year! I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't have selected me to be Head Girl, and Harry to be Head Boy, if he'd known how we were going to behave with this authority."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, then picked up the still-lecturing Hermione and slung her over his shoulders, stopping her mid-sentence before she could get too into what she was telling them.

"Ron!" she shrieked, causing a number of their classmates to turn around and see what the Golden Trio was up to. He laughed, then set her down.

She took a step back to look at them, and to see how much they had changed during their summer together at the Weasleys'. They had both grown taller than her, maturing into their more grown-up heights that towered almost a head over her. In addition, the two of them weren't quite as skinny as in previous years: they had filled out their muscles after a summer of almost nothing but Quidditch practice. While they were both playful and happy on the outside, however, Hermione noticed a flicker of sadness deep within Harry's eyes. She realized that the summer hadn't been enough to heal the events of the past year, and that she and Ron would need to do their best to keep Harry distracted, and studying for the duration this upcoming school year.

"You know, you guys look pretty good. You might actually have a chance with the female population of Hogwarts this year..." she began with a sly grin.

A faint blush tinged both Ron and Harry's cheeks, but they quickly recovered and threatened to start tickling her again. She immediately backed off, knowing that was one fight she couldn't hope to win.

"I'll get you for that," Harry playfully growled at her.

"You wish," she said, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Do you know how horrible it was to be stuck this summer without you two? It was miserable being away from the wizarding world for so long. I love my family dearly, but it was so hard to pretend everything was alright when I was terrified that Voldemort would attack any day. I'm so glad to be here with you again."

The three talked for a minute or two. While they were talking, Hermione looked around at their surroundings. "Wow, it's good to be here again. This feels like home. What with the threat of Voldemort and everything else, it's nice that some things never change. Oh, it looks like Parvati got her hair done. It's really cute, don't you think?" she asked, turning towards the boys.

Ron was about to reply, but just then the Hogwarts Express emitted a shrill whistle, signifying that it was about to leave.

"Guess we should get on the train," Harry said. "Here, let us get that for you Hermione." He and Ron lifted her heavy trunk into the luggage compartment while she watched them gratefully. He and Ron put their trunks in also, then the trio linked arms and walked onto the train together.


	3. Chapter 2: Accident

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 2: Accident**

_**September 1997**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the floor of the train, rolling with laughter when Ginny opened the door to their compartment. She debated walking in, questioning their sanity for a moment, then decided to go ahead and enter.

"Hi, Hermione!" she exclaimed, choosing to address the least crazy of the trio. The three sixth years immediately sat up and got back in their seats, trying to pretend Ginny hadn't just seen them acting like hyenas.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, reaching over to hug her as Ginny sat down next to her, across from Harry and Ron. "I haven't seen you in months! Wow, you look great." It was true—Ginny had matured quite a bit in the past few months, both physically and emotionally. She had grown out her red hair until it reached her waist, and it appeared to have a slight wave that made it all the more luxurious. Now a blossoming sixteen-year-old, she was beginning to attract more attention than Ron would have liked.

Hermione hid a grin as she noticed that one boy in particular seemed to be captivated by Ginny's newly found charm. Harry had always been remarkably thick when it came to girls. He and Ron didn't even seem to realize that she was a member of the female population until Viktor had asked her to the Yule Ball. Then, Ginny had fancied him since she first met him, but Harry didn't figure out that she was someone other than his best friend's sister until she had moved on.

Hermione caught the furtive glances Harry and Ginny kept darting at each other and wondered what, if anything, had taken place at the Burrow that summer between the two of them. "Hey, Ginny, are you going out with anyone right now?" she asked curiously.

"No." Ginny replied shortly.

"But, wait, I thought you said you were with—" Ron started.

"Dean dumped me near the beginning of the summer after he met some foreign girl over the holidays," she said.

Harry perked up a bit at this information, and Hermione wondered what he had been doing all summer to just now find out. She was sure Ginny hadn't made any special effort to conceal her love life from her oblivious older brothers.

"Why—that bloke—I'll pound him!" Ron sputtered outrageously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, Ginny's not a child anymore. She can handle her romances herself," Hermione said gently.

"You're right." Ron brightened. "At least now you're free to go out with someone better suited to you," he said, sending an odd look in Harry's direction.

Ginny bit her lower lip, and looked thoughtful. Hermione was the only on to notice the spark of mischief in her eyes. "Any hints on who you think that might be?" Ginny asked, smiling sweetly at her older brother.

Ron darted another look in Harry's direction, the tips of his ears turning a bright red color that blended nicely with his hair. "Ummm... well," he started.

Hermione caught on to what Ginny was doing and flashed Ron a wide grin. "Do enlighten us, Ron. Who do you think Ginny should go out with?" By now Ron looked as if he wished he were anywhere but on the train with them. He was determinedly trying to ignore Harry's curious glances, and stared up at the ceiling, hoping the answer would magically appear before his eyes.

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and winked. Apparently she wasn't quite over Harry yet. Schoolgirl crushes die hard, and Hermione was starting to think that Ginny's obsession with Harry hadn't stopped, but she had instead matured enough to know how to get him, and have some fun with other guys while she was doing it. All it took for Harry to come around and notice Ginny was the fact that there were other guys in his year that fancied her as well.

Harry had always assumed that Ginny would follow him around forever, and just thought of her like a little sister. But now that she was dating, she seemed to develop some inner spark of confidence that made him see her as the girl she really was. Hermione understood this about him, and decided it was time for him to come to his senses and ask Ginny out.

"Harry," she cooed, winking back at Ginny, "I think Ron needs some help. Who do you think Ginny should go out with?" His face flushed and he looked frantically at Ron, a trapped look on his face. Ron only looked glad for the attention to be off him.

Harry muttered something inaudible under his breath, then looked at Hermione with a pleading expression. She decided to let him off easy this time, but made a mental note to make him suffer about this later.

"I think you know who Ginny should go out with, but you want her to figure it out for herself, is that right Harry?" she asked him. The relief on his face showed clearly. "Er, yeah, that's it. I mean, she's sixteen, isn't she? That's old enough to know whom she wants to go out with," he said quickly.

Ginny hid a grin, extremely amused by the whole situation. Of course she knew that Harry was starting to like her. She had never stopped liking him, but just decided to have some fun with other guys until he noticed her. Now she wondered if he actually possessed the "famous Gryffindor courage" everyone said he had, since he didn't seem very brave when it came to asking girls out. She figured that if they were ever going to get anywhere she would have to be the one to make the first move, now that she knew she had a good chance with him. He would probably just be relieved that he didn't have to guess about her feelings for him before asking her out.

"Let me know when the two of you reach a decision about my love life, okay?" she said, addressing Harry and Ron. The two guys looked helplessly at each other. "But in the meantime..." Ginny started, smiling mischievously. "I haven't gone out with many boys in the past, and it wouldn't do for you two to finally choose a boy for me if I were inexperienced, would it?" She got up and walked over to Harry, sitting down on his lap. "I better get some practice, what do you say?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes, amazed that he had one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts on his lap. Ron was gaping, incredulous that his baby sister was hitting on one of his best friends. Hermione was the only one relatively unsurprised (albeit a little impressed that Ginny was daring enough to do this)—she had always assumed that Ginny would do something like this once she became more confident with herself. Hermione knew that all Ginny and Harry needed were a push in the right direction, and they would take care of the rest and get together like they were meant to.

Harry, hoping that none of this was a dream, decided to just go for it and leaned down to gently press his lips against Ginny's. She responded eagerly, having hoped for this since before she started at Hogwarts.

"It's okay, Ron," Hermione said softly, trying to reassure her best friend. "She's not a baby anymore."

"But... he... she... them!" he stuttered, unbelieving that the two of them would do this in front of him and Hermione.

"Isn't Harry the best person you could have hoped for to date Ginny?" she asked.

"Well, yes," he replied slowly. "But still..." He threw a glance over to the corner next to him where Harry and Ginny were now in a full-fledged snogging session. Hermione grinned. She was about to respond, when a slow drawl was heard from the door of their compartment.

"Isn't that nice—scarhead and the youngest weasel. Trying to earn a bit of money for your family, is that it Ginny? How much would it cost me?" Draco Malfoy leaned against the doorway to their train compartment, a cocky smirk on his face as Harry and Ginny broke apart, an angry red blush creeping up both of their faces.

"Don't you talk about my sister like that," Ron growled, getting to his feet.

"Ron, don't!" Hermione said urgently. "You know we're not supposed to fight."

Draco turned his ice-blue gaze to look at her. He whistled under his breath, a strand of his pale blond hair falling into his eyes. "Damn, Granger. What happened this summer? If you weren't such a filthy mudblood you might stand a chance with me—I only use the best." He winked at her, then turned back to face Ron, who was now only being held back by Harry, who looked as if he wanted to pound Draco himself.

It was true, though. Hermione had matured a lot over the summer. She was no longer just the bookworm with bushy hair--her curves had filled out quite a bit, and along with a new tan and sleeker hair thanks to the care she'd been giving it, Hermione was becoming downright gorgeous.

She had turned a few heads while boarding the train, people checking her out that had before only thought of her as the smart bookworm. Harry and Ron didn't notice, but that was okay because they had known her for so long they didn't need to pay attention to her looks anymore. She had a best friend relationship with the two of them, and her only regret about Hogwarts was that there was no one she cared about impressing. In her opinion, none of the boys were worth dreaming about.

Unfortunately, Draco had to comment about her new looks. Trust him to turn everything into some new way to insult her.

"Not another word, Malfoy," Harry threatened.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried, Potter."

"No, but I can," Hermione retorted, pulling out her wand.

"Accio wand," Draco said, lazily flicking his wand to unarm Hermione. He stepped closer to her, backing her up against the wall. "Not so strong now, are you Granger?" he breathed. "I have your wand, and those two bodyguards of yours wouldn't stand a chance against me."

She looked scared, now. Ron and Harry moved forward as if to pull him away, but he pointed his wand back and muttered a spell under his breath. An invisible wall appeared, stopping Harry and Ron from reaching them. They still could hear every word he said, but couldn't get close enough to fight him.

"You're on your own, Granger. What are you going to do?" he drawled.

"You could never be a match for me, ferret boy," she spat out, sliding to the side and yanking her wand out of Draco's grasp in one fluid motion. With his concentration broken, the wall disappeared and Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's aid. She held up to wand to hex Draco, taking a step back as she began the spell. Not knowing that Hedwig's cage was behind her, she lost her balance, flailing wildly for one short moment before she started to fall forward. Her hand was reaching up to the delicate gold chain on her neck, when she hit the ground. There was a smashing sound, and Hermione disappeared.

Ginny screamed, and Ron lunged for Draco. "What. Have. You. Done." he growled, his fist stopping inches short from Draco's face because of Ginny's hand reaching out to grab his arm and pull it back.

"No, Ron, it couldn't have been him! He didn't even have his wand out!" she said excitedly, starting to panic.

"Then what happened to her?" he asked.

Draco had stepped forward to the spot Hermione was when she vanished. He held up a shard of glass with a few sparkling grains of sand resting on it, his face grim. "Granger had a time-turner?" he asked.

Ron and Harry both nodded. "It was for her classes, because she was taking too many to fit into a normal day," Harry spoke up.

"She was wearing it when she fell, and it smashed when she hit the ground," Draco said. Harry, Ron, and Ginny's faces all paled.

"So..." Ron began, leaving the question unasked.

"Yes," Draco responded. "She's gone back through time."


	4. Chapter 3: Through Time

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 3: Through Time**

_**September 1977**_

Hermione had taken a step back to get away from Draco. She remembered stumbling over her trunk, then pitching forward while trying to catch her balance. She thought she heard something smash as she began to hit the floor, but the floor stopped being there. Hermione was vaguely concerned about the crash she heard, but that became the least of her worries.

The world seemed to be spinning around her. Hermione shut her eyes, feeling like she was both falling and flying at the same time. The endless vortex engulfed her, and then it stopped. Hermione's first thought was that she wasn't on the floor anymore. She had landed on something soft. Hermione opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes.

Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were on the train to Hogwarts discussing the upcoming Quidditch season when a striking redhead appeared in the door of their compartment.

"Lily!" James exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet and trying to run a casual hand through his messy black hair. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing that you should be concerned with," she said, coolly appraising him. "Remus," she said, turning to shaggy brown-haired boy trying to hide his snickers at James being turned down yet again. "Dumbledore would like the former prefects to come to his office at some point during the first day so he can explain to us our duties in training this year's Gryffindor prefects."

"Alright," Remus said, looking slightly pleased at this addition to his responsibilities. James and Sirius just rolled their eyes at the way Remus always seemed so eager for more work. Sure, they managed to get nearly perfect grades themselves, but none of the other students needed to know that: they had a reputation to uphold as the two most mischievous, laid-back, sought after boys at Hogwarts. James and Sirius could have their pick of any of the girls in the school, most of whom were throwing themselves at their feet in an effort to get a date with one of them. Sirius enjoyed the attention, but James' heart was set on the one girl who didn't really seem to care whether he existed or not. Remus, however, was slightly different in that he was a marauder, but the most responsible of the four of them, always concentrating on his schoolwork and achieving higher honors such as prefect instead of maintaining the bad boy image James and Sirius were proud of.

Lily was the other Gryffindor prefect last year. Sexy and sophisticated, she had half of the boys at Hogwarts drooling after her, none so much as James. The only problem was she didn't seem to care for any of them. Although drop dead gorgeous, she was extremely innocent and a bookworm with the top grades of their year, rivaled only by Remus.

James tried once again to get Lily's attention before she turned away and left. "Uh, Lily," he stammered, "um, uh, how long was your summer potions essay?" he finished lamely. Sirius tried to turn his laugh into a cough, but ended up with a snort that didn't fool anyone.

Lily was turning to give them a piercing stare from her emerald green eyes when she was suddenly distracted from her current train of thought. Even James' mouth dropped open in amazement when a beautiful brunette materialized on Sirius' lap.

Sirius immediately lost his air of suaveness and nearly dropped the girl that had managed to fall so perfectly into his arms. He was peering down to get a better look at her when her chocolate eyes opened and started into his. To say that she freaked out would be a bit of an understatement.

"Oh, my god!" she shrieked, leaping out of Sirius' lap. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry and Ron?"

Remus gave her a quizzical stare. "There's nobody here by either one of those names." She turned around to look at him, her eyes falling on James in the process.

"Harry!" she cried. "I was getting so worried that something happened! Thank god you're here."

"I'm not Harry," he said. "My name is James. James Potter, to be exact."

Hermione gasped as the full impact of what he said hit her. If this boy really was James Potter, then that meant...

Her hand flew up to her neck and she paled considerable when she felt the gold chain around her neck with only a few shards of glass attached. Lily had been watching her, and she recognized the familiar sparkle, as she had one herself for her schedule.

"It broke." Lily said, a statement and not a question.

"Yes," Hermione replied, surprised. "But how did you..." Lily responded by pulling her own time-turner out from underneath her shirt.

"Holy shit!" Sirius yelled, looking from Hermione to Lily and back again. "Not only did you have a time-turner, but you were wearing it when it broke?"

Light dawned in James' eyes as he finally understood what happened. His face went white. "You mean that... oh, my god."

"I know that it is against the law to do anything in the past that may alter the future while using the time-turner, but do you think you could tell us what happened to you?" Lily asked.

Hermione looked at each one of them, and saw that they were sincere and cared what brought her to them. Making up her mind, she took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay. I was on the train with my two best friends, Harry and Ron, and Ron's little sister, Ginny." She decided to omit the fact the Harry just happened to be James' son, as that little piece of information could have drastic consequences. "Our enemy, Draco, came into our compartment and called me--" she hesitated, then said the word. "He called me a mudblood."

Sirius' eyes darkened in fury at the boy from the future who dared to insult the lovely female that had landed on his lap.

"That's what Lucius and Snape call me all the time," Lily murmured, her dislike for the marauders forgotten in the light of this new event. Hermione's eyes widened, as she realized that Draco's father and their hated potions teacher went to school in this time also.

"Continue, please," Remus said, breaking into her thoughts. He looked eager at hearing more of the events that brought her to their time.

"Let her take her time," Sirius responded.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I'm ready to continue. Ron was trying to attack Draco, and I was trying to keep him from fighting so he wouldn't break any rules."

"Sounds like you, Lily," James interrupted. Lily's green eyes flashed with annoyance as she turned to glare at him, before giving her attention back to the strange girl who had appeared so suddenly from the future.

"I was hoping Draco would leave, not that he ever does, but I didn't want to get into a fight this time," Hermione continued. "He's normally just kept to insults, but today he started making, um, sexual comments towards me. He was stepping closer to me, and I got out my wand to keep him back. I was going to hex him, but I tripped over my friend's owl cage and, well, you know the rest." She paused. "Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Hermione Granger. I go to Hogwarts in my time--I'm in Gryffindor. And your names are Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter."

A stunned silence greeted the end of her words. Remus was the first one to break it. "How--how did you--" he started.

She cut him off. "I knew some of you in my time, I knew of the others, and I've heard the stories. That's all I'm going to say, so don't even bother trying to find out more." She flashed them a lopsided smile.

"I wonder how much she knows," Sirius muttered to James.

"That depends on who was doing the telling," he whispered back. Sirius nodded in assent, then turned back to Hermione who was still standing next to Lily.

"We aren't going to hurt you, you know," he said, trying to calm her nervousness at being in an unfamiliar time. "Have a seat, relax, and we'll take you to Dumbledore as soon as we get to Hogwarts. In the meantime, the four of us can fill you in on everything you need to know about the school in our time. Wow, I still find it amazing that you go to Hogwarts in the future. At least you're a Gryffindor." He patted the seat next to him. She tentatively sat down. James looked at Lily with a hopeful expression, but her face told him that the only reason she continued to stay with them was Hermione, and there was no chance she would be sitting down next to him.

Sirius began to tell Hermione everything she would need to survive in their time, with the James and Remus jumping in every now and then. As they talked, Hermione told them what she already knew so they wouldn't have to keep too many secrets, but she was careful not to say anything unless she was sure it had already happened for fear of changing the future, her time, beyond recognition.

While Sirius talked, Hermione's mind wandered back to that instant when she had landed on Sirius' lap. Her first thought when she opened her eyes, before her mind even registered that she was sitting on an unfamiliar boy, was that Sirius was hot. Although her position was uncomfortably close to him, it sort of felt nice. She liked the way his arms held her protectively. Hermione had never really had any experience with boys. Sure, there was Viktor, but she was only fourteen and they never really did anything beyond going to the Yule Ball together. He was more of a good friend to her, although she could sometimes sense that he wanted more.

Hermione had never before experienced the feelings she did in that brief instant when she was on Sirius' lap. When she leaped up, the spell was broken. Privately, she had wanted that moment to stretch on for a while.

Hermione mentally berated herself. '_This is Sirius Black we're talking about. Sirius Black. Harry's bloody godfather, for Merlin's sake.'_ Still, she had to admit that he was handsome. There was no getting around it: at this age, Sirius Black was sexy. And that adorable smile of his...

Hermione snapped back to reality to find herself listening to Sirius tell her about one of the marauders many escapades. He had gotten to proudly boasting about the marauder's map the four of them had created, when he realized they had forgotten all about Peter.

"Oh!" he started. "We forgot all about Peter!" James and Remus looked guilty, and Lily had a look of disgust on her face.

"I've never really liked Peter," she whispered, leaning over to Hermione. James' eyes caught the way her luxuriant red hair fell across her face. "James and Sirius, they're just full of themselves," she continued, "but something about Peter has always rubbed me the wrong way." Hermione started to nod in assent, then realized that she shouldn't know too much about Peter.

"Peter, well, he's the fourth marauder," Sirius continued. "He's, well..." Sirius and James exchanged a glance.

"He's a nice boy," Remus added, "but sometime he tries too hard to be accepted." Hermione bit back a comment about Peter's true nature, trying her hardest to look like she knew nothing of his future.

"Anyway, back to our adventures!" Sirius said brightly. Lily rolled her eyes and began scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Sirius continued to tell Hermione all about the professors, the students, everyone, and Hermione made an effort to remember all of the information, although her mind was still reeling from being so abruptly taken out of her own time and placed in another. Lily was just trying to be civil to James and Sirius, although she seemed to have no trouble liking Remus. However, when James started bragging about the narrow scrapes they had gotten themselves into and out of with the help of his invisibility cloak, Lily suddenly whirled around and began to stalk away, tossing a folded sheet of parchment into Hermione's lap as she went.

"Oh, you never change!" she threw back over her shoulder. "It's always about you and your ego, isn't it? You make me sick, Potter!"

James looked stunned. He laughed nervously. "What's her problem?" he said, trying to act as if it didn't matter to him, but looking like Lily hit him,

Sirius clapped James on his back. "One of these days, James. She actually talked with you this time!"

James brightened briefly, then looked glum again. As silence fell on their compartment, Hermione took the chance to read the note Lily gave her. "Hermione," it said, "I can just imagine how you might be feeling right now. Stuck in the past, not knowing how to get home. Also, I assume that you know our futures, and you have the terrible burden of secrecy upon you. I, too, have a time-turner for my studies. I know the dangers that come with traveling in time. You seem like a wonderful person, Hermione. Smart and kind, I can already tell that we're going to get along great. I hope that you are placed into Gryffindor in this time, so that we have that chance to get to know each other. I apologize for my rude exit; I cannot stand Potter and Black. You seem to like them, so I'll try not to say anything bad about them right now. But I can tell that the two of us are going to be soul mates. We're so much alike, it's scary--we're both muggle-born, we enjoy our schoolwork, we get top grades (I'm assuming so, anyway, because of the fact that you were deemed responsible enough to have a time-turner), and we both have very strong personalities. There's so much I want to talk to you about, sometime when we're alone! Find me when you get to the Great Hall. --Lily." Hermione looked up, a smile on her face as she refolded the note and placed it in her pocket. Lily sounded so much like her; it was an incredible coincidence. Who would have thought that Harry's mother would be like this?

The thought stuck her. '_Harry's mother? Sweet Merlin... But Lily hates James with a passion! What happened?'_ The idea that she was here, with Harry's parents and their friends, Sirius Black next to her and Remus Lupin, her professor in another time, across from her, was almost to ludicrous to even think about.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked gently, his voice breaking into her thoughts. "We'll have to take you to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts, but for now you can just relax and enjoy the ride." He moved his arm so that it rested softly on Hermione's shoulders. Without thinking, she leaned into him, responding unconsciously to his touch as she laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

James and Remus looked on in disbelief. Sirius, notorious player, sexiest male at Hogwarts, the one boy who was content to sit back and let the girls fawn over him instead of chasing them, was taken with the mysterious brunette from another time.

"Hey, Remus," James said. "Looks like our Sirius has finally found a girl he wants to settle with." Sirius glared at him as a faint blush crept up his cheeks, but didn't say anything back so he wouldn't wake the beautiful female asleep against his side.


	5. Chapter 4: Answers

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 4: Answers**

_**September 1996**_

Ron stared at Draco, his expression growing angrier every second. Draco looked stonily back at him, his perfectly chiseled features in a mask of indifference.

"If you hadn't been here, this never would have happened." Ron could barely form the words; each syllable was choked out slowly. "Leave now or I will not be responsible for my actions." A flicker of nervousness crossed Draco's face, but it quickly disappeared as he replaced it with sneer.

"I don't know why you care so much about Granger," Draco spat out, "after all, she's nothing but a dirty mudblood." He turned and walked out of their compartment, just in time before Ron wrestled his way out of Harry's restraining arm and leapt. The door slammed in his face as Draco went to find his bodyguards.

Harry walked over to Ron worriedly. "You okay, mate?"

"I am," Ron responded. "But I'm not the one you should be worried about." Ginny came to stand at Harry's side.

"How far back do you think she went?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it was more than six years or we would have seen her appear," Harry answered. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist protectively and pulled her closer. Ron forgot all about Hermione for a moment as he watched his baby sister maturing before his eyes.

"Are you two... um... you know?" he stammered. Ginny looked up at Harry with a question in her eyes.

"Be my girl?" he murmured. She flushed and nodded, her eyes sparkling. Ron gulped, then took a deep breath.

"You treat her right, mate," he said. "I don't want to hear you broke my sister's heart." Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry just nodded seriously.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Um, I don't want to change the subject from this touching moment, but I think we have a more serious problem on our hands than whether you approve of my dating your best friend." Ron looked guilty.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay," he began. "We're going to have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to go see Dumbledore. He's the only one that's going to be able to help us. Hopefully he'll know what to do." Ron and Ginny nodded in assent, and the three of them sat back on the benches, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny gazed out of the window until her eye caught on her older brother. He looked miserable, and she thought she saw a glimpse of a tear shimmering in his eye before he blinked it away. Realization dawned on her. "You like her, don't you?" she asked softly. Harry looked up at the Weasleys.

Ron opened his mouth then shut it again. "It's, well, um."

"It's okay. We won't tell anyone," Ginny prodded him.

He began again slowly. "I've always liked her as a best friend, but then this year, well, something changed. She looked different, in a good way. And I was sort of thinking that I might want to be more than just friends this year. Go on, laugh if you want."

"There's nothing funny about that, Ron," Harry said. "I think you'd be good together."

"You think so?" Ron said. "Well, maybe I will say something. If we ever see her again, that is."

The three of them sat through the rest of the train ride in silence.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny leapt out of the train and hopped onto a carriage the moment the Hogwarts' Express pulled up to the station. Without waiting for the other students to get out of the train, Harry reached out to prod the thestral into movement so they would have a minute to speak with Dumbledore before the feast began.

As soon as they had reached the edges of the castle, the three ran inside Hogwarts towards the Great Hall. The ghost they passed looked both surprised and miffed, except for Peeves who did his best to hinder their progress.

"Not now, Peeves!" Harry shouted angrily as Peeves continued to pelt them with bits of parchment.

"Naughty students in the castle before allowed!" Peeves yelled as he zoomed off. The three were just rounding a corner when they skidded to a halt right before they crashed into Snape.

"The term has barely started and you're already breaking rules? Tut-tut. You know students are supposed to wait outside until the professors lead you in. I'm afraid I will have to deduct ten points from Gryffindor--each." Snape looked anything but sorry at placing Gryffindor in last place before the house competition officially started.

"Professor, please, we need to talk to Dumbledore. It's important!" Harry panted.

"Nothing could be important enough to need to bother the headmaster before the feast," Snape said dismissively. He turned around to walk away.

"But Professor!" Ginny burst out. "It's Hermione! She's gone back in time!"

Snape froze. "So it's true. That was her," he muttered. He looked back at them as a sneer crossed his face. "You needn't worry about your precious know-it-all. She's in good hands--or shall I say, paws?" He glided away, leaving three very puzzled students behind him.

"Wonder want he meant by that?" Ron asked to no one in particular. He was just turning to leave when Dumbledore appeared. The look on his face was graver than usual, and his eyes lacked their normal sparkle.

"Please follow me, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Weasley. Severus has told me of the issue at hand." Harry, Ron, and Ginny silently followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Skiving snackbox," Dumbledore said to the gargoyle. It leaped aside to let them pass. Ron and Harry were too concerned about Hermione to wonder how Dumbledore knew of Fred and George's pranks.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore beckoned them to three plush armchairs. He himself sat behind his desk. All three teenagers started to talk at once, but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them. "I know you are concerned about the whereabouts of Miss Granger. I admit it is highly irregular for one of our students to travel so far back in time, but you do not need to worry about her. First of all, were you the only ones to see her leave?"

"No, professor," Harry said, "Malfoy was there her also."

Dumbledore looked up at one of the portraits on his wall. "Please fetch Professors McGonagall and Snape, and Mister Malfoy."

Looking back at Harry, Ron, and Ginny he continued. "Hermione has gone back about twenty years." He looked at Harry. "I believe she appeared in the same year your parents were sixth years." Harry was speechless.

Dumbledore continued to talk. "I was headmaster at that time. I remember a girl coming to me and telling me she was from the future, but appeared after an accident with her time-turner. She agreed to go through her sixth year in that time while Prof. McGonagall and I worked on a solution to send her back to her time. I believe it worked, as she disappeared from that time and will most likely be appearing here at the end of this year. She befriended many of the students from that time under the guise of a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Only four people knew the truth of where she came from, although I think several others suspected. Those four were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans. I don't want to tell you anything else of what she experienced, as I feel that it is her right to tell you when she is ready."

At that moment a knock sounded on the door, and McGonagall, Snape, and Draco walked in.

"Severus, I'm sure you've already figured it out, but just in case, you should know that the Hermione Mandelin of your sixth year is our Hermione Granger of this time. The students then were kept in the dark for security reasons," Dumbledore explained.

Snape nodded. "I had assumed as much."

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, you remember as well as I do."

"Indeed I do, Albus," she responded.

Dumbledore lowered his gaze to Draco at last. "Mister Malfoy, I understand that you were witness to Miss Granger's departure?"

Draco nodded sullenly.

"You are to speak of this to no one for fear of suspension," Dumbledore ordered. Draco nodded in assent. "That goes for all of you," Dumbledore said, addressing the Gryffindors. "None of the other students should find out where Hermione has gone to." They agreed readily.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, I remember Miss Granger coming to me thirty years ago. Her memories were very interesting of what had occurred right before she disappeared. I viewed them myself, so please do not try to contradict me. I believe that a thirty point deduction from Slytherin is in order, for harassment of students?" he said.

Draco looked enraged. Snape sputtered, "You can't do that!" Dumbledore turned to him, a severe look on his face. "I can and I will," he replied. "Be glad it isn't much more than thirty."

"Now," Dumbledore said to the room in general. "It is understood that this shall be discussed no more, am I correct?" Everyone nodded.

"Then it is time we attend the feast."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny slipped into their seats silently, trying to ignore the stares they were receiving. Draco preferred to do nothing of the such, but instead walked calmly over to the Slytherin table, sending a piercing glare to anyone who attempted to make a comment about his lateness.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table to make an announcement to the school. Everyone fell silent as they waited. Finally, he began to speak. "I'm sure some of you have noticed the absence of one of our students. Miss Granger will not be attending Hogwarts this year, but will be back to continue her schooling seventh year." Murmuring from the students rose up, but then subsided as Dumbledore raised his hand. "Do not ask questions of her whereabouts; you should not expect to receive an answer from any of us. Additionally, do not bother her when she comes back. She will have been through a lot and will have no need for you to pester her," he explained. "That said, carry on with your feast."

"Finally!" Ron said. "I'm starved." He proceeded to load up his plate with the various types of food that kept appearing on the table. Harry and Ginny just looked at him.

"What?" Ron asked through a mouthful of steak.

Ginny sighed, and turned her worry-filled eyes to Harry. "Shhh," he soothed. "We'll see her again at the end of the year." She nodded, and Harry wrapped a protective arm around her to keep her safe while they ate.


	6. Chapter 5: In the Past

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 5: In the Past**

_**September 1976**_

"Hermione?" Sirius said softly, trying to wake her gently. "We're almost at Hogwarts." Hermione blearily opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to focus and realize where, and when she was. She lifted her head to find Sirius removing his arm from her shoulder, a faint tinge of red on his cheek. James and Remus were trying to hide their grins.

"Anyway," Sirius said forcefully, trying to cover his embarrassment. "We need to take you do Dumbledore. He'll know what to do about your whole... situation."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "He's knows so much, but somehow I wonder if anything like this has ever happened before."

"Of _course_ he'll know how to help," James broke in sarcastically. "Why ever _wouldn't_ he know how to deal with a student appearing from thin air and saying she comes from the future? I'm sure he spends his time working on problems like this everyday."

He was about to continue, but stopped when his little speech earn him a death glare from Sirius. Remus was the only one who gave James the proper reaction: he was snickering quietly, trying not to earn the wrath of Sirius. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She was finding it harder and harder to remember the adult versions of the immature teenage boys in front of her, and wondered when they had ever actually grown up, since they certainly weren't at that point yet at the mere age of sixteen.

The boys seemed to sense her displeasure at their actions and immediately quieted down. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

James cleared his throat nervously.

It was Sirius who broke the ice by leaping out of his seat to hold the door open for Hermione in a gallantly sweeping bow. "M'lady?" he offered his arm.

She burst out laughing. It was too much for her to see Sirius acting like this. She placed her hand on his arm and the two of them walked out of the train.

Remus looked at James with raised eyebrows. James whistled.

Hermione's spirits rose as they exited from the train. She had been earning curious stares from students who didn't know who she was, and envious stares from the girls who had a crush on Sirius. Most of the female population was taken with his handsome looks and charming demeanor, but none of them had ever seen him so engrossed with a single girl before. Usually, he flirted with all the girls who flocked around him, but now he only had eyes for Hermione.

She didn't realize this, of course, having only known this version of him for a few hours, but she was still flattered by the attention he was paying her. When she didn't think about the fact that this wasn't her time or the Sirius she knew, she was enjoying herself.

Unfortunately, her good mood only lasted as long as the walk outside took. As soon as she and Sirius had stepped off the train and begun to walk towards the carriages, a blond boy that reminded her suspiciously of Draco and an all-too familiar boy with long, greasy black hair and pale skin came over to them.

Sirius glared at them. "Malfoy. Snivellus," he spat, dropping Hermione's arm as he moved towards the two approaching boys.

They ignored him. "Lucius Malfoy," the blond boy said smoothly, extending his hand out to Hermione. "I don't believe we've met."

"And she won't be meeting you," Sirius growled, pushing Lucius' hand away from Hermione.

Lucuis looked mildly affronted. "Temper, temper," he said. "I wasn't speaking to you, Black. I was talking to the gorgeous female with you." He winked at Hermione.

Hermione's mind was in turmoil. Already she could tell whom Draco got his manners from. She didn't want anything to do with his father, and especially didn't want Lucuis hitting on her! However, there was a little problem in that she wasn't supposed to know anything about the people from this time.

She turned her attention back to Lucius. He was looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for something. He cleared his throat. "May I ask your name, and why you are here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione's brain frantically whirled, trying to think of a plausible lie. That was one thing she had totally forgotten about. While she was thinking, she heard the words flowing freely out of her mouth. "My name is Hermione Mandelin. I went to Beauxbatons, but my parents transferred me here for my sixth year."

Sirius looked at her, impressed. She shot him a look to tell him to keep his mouth shut so he wouldn't blow her story.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione," Lucius said, winking at her. "You'll find that some houses are better than others, and the house you will be sorted into will determine your future. To ensure that you're placed in a proper house, you don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort." He threw a meaningful glance at Sirius. "You will not do well if you begin by befriending blood-traitors, mudbloods, and the like. I can help you there, and introduce you to some of the most prestigious students here. You're a beautiful girl, Hermione. Don't go down the wrong path." He re-extended his hand to her.

She looked at him, then raised an eyebrow. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." She refused Lucius' hand and instead moved closer to Sirius. "And by the way, if I were you, I wouldn't be using insulting words like that. You'll find that although I am muggle-born, I am an extremely powerful witch. I was top of the class at my old school--with higher marks than all of the arrogant purebloods like yourself." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned away.

Lucius looked stunned, and his cheeks flushed. Never before had he been rejected like this. He spun on his heel and stalked away. The black-haired boy next to him began to follow him, but stopped. "Stupid mudblood," he hissed. "You should have accepted Lucius' offer. He'll make your life a living hell." He walked off.

Sirius looked at Hermione. "Wow," he said. "That was, you were, well, I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy like that before." He looked impressed. "You definitely belong in Gryffindor."

She flashed him a grin. "His son is in my year at school. I've always wanted to do something like that." She paused. "But who was that other one next to him?"

"You mean Snivellus?" Sirius asked. "Oh, well, that's Severus Snape. An annoying, greasy git who thinks he owns the world just because he's friends with Malfoy and excels at potions." Hermione inwardly reeled as a wave of enlightenment hit her. _Oh, wow,_ she thought. _I'll say he's good at potions. I guess I know now why he's always seemed to dislike me. He must have figured out who I was when I was in his class, and probably hates me in this time._

Sirius looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione replied.

Sirius paused. "You had a funny expression on your face. I can't really name it..." his voice trailed off. Hermione tried to shrug it off.

"I can't really tell you," she explained.

"Something from the future?" Sirius wondered. Hermione nodded. "Okay, then," Sirius said. "I almost forgot--we're going to Dumbledore. We need to get a carriage." Hermione let Sirius lead her to the carriages. By that time, James and Remus had caught up to them. Hermione found herself thinking more and more of them as James and Remus, instead of Harry's dad or Professor Lupin. It was a weird feeling.

James yanked the door open, and the three boys leapt into the carriage, all fighting for seats like they did each year. Hermione was just standing outside, watching them with an amused expression on her face. She couldn't believe the similarities of the boys to Fred and George. She inwardly smiled. _I guess that's why they made the Marauder's Map. I wonder if I should tell them I know about that, or if I should just wait for them to explain it to me when they're ready? _She decided to wait, figuring that it was probably enough of a shock for her to appear from the future, and that she shouldn't push her luck at how understanding they'd be.

The three boys struggled for another minute, then finally settled down in their chosen seats. Hermione waited until the carriage was peaceful before calmly stepping in and sitting in the available spot without any fuss. James, Remus, and Sirius just stared at her, amazed that it could be that easy to sit down. It showed that they had not been under any female influence up until now.

By this time most of the other students had found a carriage and settled in it, so when theirs began to move it was near the end of the row. Hermione sat primly on the end while the other three slouched and spread out, but she found it hard to stay sitting up with the carriage bumping and jostling the whole way up. There was one point during the ride she found herself flung halfway over Sirius, before getting off immediately. Because of this, she and Sirius were both blushing furiously when the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts.

Eager to get to Dumbledore, Hermione leaped out of the carriage and tried to drag the boys with her. Although only having only met her recently, James, Remus, and Sirius already felt extremely comfortable with Hermione, like they'd known her for a lifetime. They figured it must have something to do with the familiar way she treated them, and consented to be yanked out.

"C'mon!" Hermione said. "We need to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Wait," Remus cautioned. "People are going to wonder if you act like you know what you're doing. She looked back at him, then nodded.

"Yea, you're right. You guys _lead_ me to Dumbledore then." She "followed" the three marauders into the boat, trying to ignore the stares she was getting. James and Sirius commanded attention, and it wasn't long before the majority of the students had realized that the girl with them hadn't gone to Hogwarts before.

The rest of the boat ride passed in silence, with the each of the four lost in his or her own thoughts.

As the boat reached the other side of the lake, James and Sirius leaped out. Remus and Hermione stepped out more slowly, sharing a glance that clearly conveyed their amusement at the other two's maturity level. The four were nearing the entrance of Hogwarts when a slightly chubby, shorter boy scampered up to them.

"Hey, guys," he said, stammering nervously. "How are you?" His eyes flickered to Hermione. "Um..."

"Chill, Wormtail," Sirius said. "This chick here transferred from Beauxbatons and we're talking her to see Dumbledore." James and Remus nodded vigorously. Hermione didn't know whether to be offended by Sirius' choice of words, disgusted by the rat that stood before her, or pleased that Sirius remembered her cover story, so she settled for a half shrug.

"Why don't you run along and save us some seats at our table?" The way James said it, it was more of an order than a request, but Peter just grinned uncertainly and hurried off.

"Nice boy, really, but he adores us too much," Sirius commented. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from spilling Peter's nasty secret to the rest of them. She reminded herself repeatedly that the future had to stay the way it was, or the consequences would be devastating.

"Are you coming?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked up to see Remus and James already in Hogwarts and heading towards the Great Hall. She blushed at having been temporarily distracted, and hurried to catch up. Sirius fell into step beside her, casually slipping his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him, startled.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't," she said slowly, realizing to her surprise that his arm actually felt... nice. Like it belonged around her.


	7. Chapter 6: The Sorting

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 6: The Sorting**

_**September 1976**_

Sirius, James, and Remus led Hermione to the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. After standing there for a moment, unsure of what to do, Hermione began naming various sweets in hopes of getting the password correct.

"Lemon drop," she said impatiently. "Cockroach cluster. Fizzing whizbees." The three boys just looked at her. "What?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure the password is a sweet, although I'm not sure whether it's a muggle or wizard one."

James shook his head. "Nice girl you've picked out, Padfoot," he muttered to Sirius. "Going with your usual hot, brainless chick?" Sirius dropped his arm from around Hermione.

Hermione glared at James. "I'll have you know that I'm a prefect in my time, and candidate for Head Girl."

"Whoa," Sirius said jokingly, "looks like Lily has some competition at being the number one nerd here,"

Hermione shot him an angry look, then turned back to the statue and opened her mouth, ignoring Sirius. She started to say, "Pepper imps," but the voice that came out wasn't her own. Hermione spun around to find Dumbledore staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes. Lily was by his side, looking flushed.

"I figured you guys would look for Dumbledore straightaway, and when I didn't see you at the feast, I guessed you'd come here, so I got him from the head table for you. I hope you don't mind?" she said breathlessly.

"Mind? Of course not," Hermione responded. "Thank you!" She and Lily shared a smile, Hermione remembering Lily's note in hopes of making a best friend in this time, and Lily eager to get to know Hermione and possibly find a soul mate.

James glanced at Lily. "I understand how it is, wanting to spend time with me. It would be easier if you just agreed to go out with me instead of resorting to other means to catch my attention." He winked at her.

"Oh! You arrogant..." she was at a loss for words, her fury taking over her vocal abilities.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, effectively silencing the teenagers before a shouting match broke out, and caught their attention. "I understand that Miss Granger is not of this time period. Miss Evans has given me a brief explanation, but I feel that there is a need for us to have a discussion in my office. If you will?" He gestured to the now-open passageway. Upon hearing the correct password, the gargoyle had sprang aside, allowing entrance to the passageway.

The five teenagers climbed the stairs, followed by Dumbledore. He invited them to sit down, then took a seat behind a large, mahogany desk. Hermione glanced around the room. Some things, she realized, never change: she saw the various photos of the previous headmasters, as well as Fawkes sleeping in a corner.

She looked back at Dumbledore when he began to speak again. "You four were the only ones to see Miss Granger arrive, is that correct?" he asked. They nodded. "Before we do anything else, I need to know who has seen Miss Granger since then, and what you told them."

"Many of the people on the train noticed her, but didn't talk to us," Remus said.

"Except for Malfoy and Snivel--Snape," Sirius interjected. "Hermione told them that her name was Hermione Mandelin, and that she was a transfer student from Beauxbatons."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "That is a plausible story that the students will believe. Quick thinking, Miss Granger--or should I be calling you Miss Mandelin?" he added with a twinkle in his eye. Turning to the four sixth years from this time, he continued, "I hope I do not need to remind you that it could endanger the lives of many people if you were to inform the student body of Miss Granger's true home, or her true name. From this moment on, she will be referred to as Hermione Mandelin, whether in public or private. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded. "Additionally, I think it would be wise for you to refrain from questioning her about the future. I'm sure she knows that she is forbidden to talk about it, because of the possibility of devastating effects." They nodded again. Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Now, I would like to find out from Miss... Mandelin how exactly she came to be in our time, and what courses she was taking in her time so we can give her the same schedule."

"Sir--" Hermione began. Dumbledore cut her off by holding up his hand. "Please do not tell me in words. If you don't mind, I would like to use my Pensieve to find out exact details." Seeing her expression, he added, "of course, all your memories will be returned to when we are done." Relieved, she nodded.

"I think it is best for you four not to witness this. Please have a seat in the great hall. Mr. Lupin, if you could briefly inform Professor McGonagall of the situation and explain to her that I will be there as soon as possible?" He dismissed them.

"Of course, sir," Remus said as he left. They all took a backwards glance at Hermione, contemplating the unique situation at hand.

When Dumbledore and Hermione were alone, he brought his pensieve out of the cabinet and placed it in front of him. "Please draw out your memories of the minutes before you left, as well as any memories you may have of your schedule," he instructed her.

Hermione brought her wand to her head and drew out the silvery substance, concentrating on the important memories. She placed them in the bowl, and turned to Dumbledore expectantly.

"Thank you, Miss Mandelin," he murmured as he watched the bowl. Hermione's memories flashed across, and she watched as Draco cornered her. Dumbledore's face grew grave. "This is a serious offense," he said. "I will have to deduct points from his house in that time."

Hermione inwardly grinned, imagining Draco losing points from his house and wondering how the headmaster knew. She turned her eyes back to the pensieve, looking at what Dumbledore was currently viewing.

He saw memories of praise from teachers, of perfect O.W.L. scores, of a prefect badge. He saw Hermione studying and turning in essays a foot longer than the requirement, and saw her winning numerous points for Gryffindor by answering question after question correctly in class. He saw her memories of receiving 312 on an exam, as well as the advanced classes she had taken. He saw her schedule from the beginning of sixth year. Dumbledore realized he was dealing with a truly exceptional girl.

He looked back at Hermione. "I am impressed, Miss Mandelin. You clearly have an aptitude for school. I commend you for you accomplishments, and I thank you for keeping back any memories that would change my views of the future." Hermione smiled at him, pleased by his complements. She would have expected them in her time, but it was an honor to receive praise from someone who hadn't seen her in action all these years, who hadn't come to expect it.

Dumbledore continued, "Before we go to the Great Hall, I'd like to get your schedule sorted out. You have chosen to take very advanced classes, but from what I saw of your memories you will be able to handle them just fine. But I am assuming that you would like to drop one or two so you don't have to use a time-turner."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought. "Oh, no! How am I going to do this?" she asked. "I need all of the classes I signed up for if I want to succeed as a witch later in life! Well, most of them anyway. But I don't think it would be wise for me to use a time-turner. How am I going to fix my schedule?"

"Let's take a look at what to have, and see if we can make any adjustments that would make it work," he suggested. Dumbledore waved his wand, and Hermione's current schedule appeared before her. She was signed up for ten classes: Advanced Potions, Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Charms, Herbology: Healing Herbs, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic: The Goblin Wars, Advanced Arithmancy, Ancient Runes IV, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Muggle Studies: A Life Without Magic.

"Well," Hermione said slowly. "I suppose I could drop care of magical creatures."

Dumbledore waved his wand, and it disappeared from her course sheet as Hermione spoke again. "If I don't take Muggle Studies: A Life Without Magic, but instead enroll in Wizards and Muggles: Coexistence Through the Ages, then I think that would eliminate any time problems, and I would still be able to fulfill any requirements for prospective job offers in later years. I'll have a lot of classes, but they all sound so interesting I don't want to drop any."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I have faith in you to manage this load of schoolwork. From what I've seen, you are used to this." She grinned, then gasped as another thought struck her.

"Professor!" she said worriedly, "I don't have any books, or parchment, or anything!"

"Not to worry," Dumbledore said. "I'll have that taken care of by the time the feast is over. You will have robes, textbooks, and anything else required until Minerva and I can figure out a way to get you to your home."

"Oh, thank you, Professor," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Now, I don't think there's anything else we need to talk about. I'll have that class list made up into a timetable for you and you will receive it along with the rest of the students. If that's everything, then it is time we be going." He made a sweeping motion with his wand and the piece of parchment disappeared. "The feast awaits us."

He held the door open for Hermione and followed her out of his office. They walked to the Great Hall in silence, Hermione falling a step behind him.

Just before they entered, Dumbledore stopped outside the doors of the Great Hall. "Because of this unique situation, I think I'll have you come to the front with me while I introduce you to the student body. I'll then have you try on the Sorting Hat, and we'll have the feast," he explained to Hermione.

He opened the doors and walked in, closely followed by Hermione. The students had been getting restless, anxious to begin eating. Professor McGonagall had told them that Dumbledore was covering an important matter, and would be back very shortly, but the sorting ceremony had been over for almost ten minutes and everyone was impatient.

All heads turned as people craned to see who had been keeping Dumbledore. They were puzzled, wondering who the girl was and what she was doing at Hogwarts. Although Hermione looked confident, if anyone had looked her in the eye they would see that she was nervous and overwhelmed, although they would have never been able to figure out why.

Dumbledore strode to the front, and turned so he was facing the four house tables. "I apologize for holding up the feast," he said. "But I would like to present someone to you. We have a transfer student this year, a sixth year from Beauxbatons. I would like to present Miss Hermione Mandelin."

The students clapped politely as they stared curiously at the unfamiliar beauty before them. Hermione smiled at them, gazing out at the crowd, surprised by the familiarity of some of the faces she saw. She noticed a freckled redhead at the Gryffindor table and realized it must be some Weasley relation as a teen. She didn't recognize anyone in Ravenclaw, but saw a girl in Hufflepuff that looked vaguely familiar, although she couldn't quite place her. Hermione suppressed a grin as she saw the girl throwing flirtatious glances over to the Weasley, who looked embarrassed and pleased at the attention. Looking at the Slytherin table, Hermione saw a number of surly faces that looked vaguely familiar, and realized with a shudder that she must of seen them as Death Eaters in the future. She also saw a snooty blonde that reminded her suspiciously of Draco's mother, and figured that she was Narcissa Black.

She looked back at Dumbledore when she realized he was talking to her. "Miss Mandelin, if you will try on the Sorting Hat?"

Hermione sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head for the second time in her life.

"Very interesting," the hat whispered. "Hmmm. This will be extremely hard to place you. You show outstanding qualities from each of the four houses. Your extreme loyalty for friends shows that you might belong in Hufflepuff, but your other traits overpower that. I see a love for learning, yes, a thirst for knowledge. I also see that you are very ambitious, striving to succeed. Your bravery is admirable for any Gryffindor, but you have a secret, one that could change the course of history if anyone knew. Slytherin would help you there; no one would question you because everyone has a secret."

_No, not Slytherin,_ Hermione thought, terrified.

"Oh, I see now," the hat continued. "You have the blood of muggles in your veins, which prevents you from joining Salazar's house. Ravenclaw would do you well in your studies, and there you could read to your heart's content, fueling your passion without your inner flame being quenched by the teasing of others who don't understand." The hat's words tempted Hermione, and she felt an urge to join those would see her abilities as talent instead of bookwormishness. Then her thoughts strayed back to the marauders, and to Lily. She realized that she couldn't survive the year not only separated from Harry and Ron, but also from the only people who knew what had happened to her.

_No,_ she thought. _Please, put me in Gryffindor. I belong there._

"Are you sure?" the hat asked in what Hermione thought was a slightly disapproving tone. "You could achieve greatness in Ravenclaw."

_I'm positive,_ Hermione thought determinedly. _Gryffindor is my home._

"Well, if you insist," the hat said. "After all, I may be wrong. You are one of the most challenging people to place I have sorted in, oh, about fifty years."

_Who was the last one?_ Hermione asked, curious.

"That would have been young Tom Riddle. He's the only other student I have ever sorted that showed such brilliance. Such a complex mind, as you have. But, it is our choices that determine who we are. And I see you as one who will make many important decisions in years to come. You will thrive no matter where you are placed." The hat was silent for a moment, thinking. "Never let anyone else tell you who you are, or who to be," it whispered. Then, shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione took off the hat, relieved. The Gryffindors were clapping and cheering for this mysterious beauty who was finally placed into their house after one of the longest deliberations they had ever waited through.

Hermione saw Lily waving her over, a seat saved next to her. With a grateful smile, Hermione walked over to Lily and sat down.

"Hi, Hermione!" Lily said. "Wow, the hat took such a long time to place you. I'm so glad you ended up in Gryffindor with me! I can tell the two of us are totally going to bond." She flashed a grin at Hermione.

"I know!" Hermione said. "I'm so glad I got placed into Gryffindor. For a minute there I had no clue where the hat was going to sort me, because it kept deliberating for so long. I was getting scared that it wouldn't put me here."

She stopped for a minute and turned her attention to Dumbledore as he stood up and motioned for silence. "Before we begin the long-awaited feast, I would like to announce that our Head Boy this year is Preston Malloy, from Hufflepuff, and our Head Girl is Monique Courchesne, from Ravenclaw."

A sophisticated girl with her hair pulled back into a low ponytail stood up and waved, as did a tall, professional-looking boy with sandy brown hair and blue-gray eyes. The students clapped politely until the Heads sat back down. Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down, then said, "Without any farther ado, let the feast begin!"

Hermione and Lily chattered as they filled their plates with food and began eating. Hermione could tell that she and Lily were two of a kind, and that she just might have a great time this year. When their plates were nearly clean, timetables appeared in front of each of the students. The two girls eagerly compared schedules, finding to their amazement that their interests were very close, and their schedules were extremely alike.

"Are you using your time-turner this year?" Hermione asked Lily.

"No, I turned it into Prof. McGonagall," she replied. "After I saw what happened to you, I decided I didn't want to take any chances this year. It only took a few minor adjustments to my schedule to make it work."

"Same here!" Hermione exclaimed. "I had signed up for ten classes, but I dropped Care of Magical Creatures and switched from Muggle Studies to Wizards and Muggles. Wow, it's so nice to meet someone like you. I mean, here I am, in this foreign time, away from all of my friends. I was sure it would be terrible, but I was so wrong. You are the only person I have ever met who takes as many subjects as me. I'm guessing we share the same study habits, also."

"Essays ten inches longer than the requirement and studying months before an exam?" Lily questioned.

"Exactly!" Hermione said.

"Potter always makes fun of me for that. It's not like he or Black does any work, though. Remus is the only one of those four who's halfway reasonable," Lily grumbled.

James and Sirius chose that moment to sit on either side of them: Sirius next to Hermione and James next to Lily.

"And what might you two sexy ladies be talking about right now?" James asked, trying to slide his arm around Lily.

"We were just discussing how arrogant and conceited you were," Lily said in annoyance as she pushed his hand away.

"Ouch, Prongs," Sirius said. "No matter. I'm sure these lovely females would be glad to spend time with us anyway." He winked at Hermione. "May I see what classes you're taking?" he asked her.

"Okay, I guess" she replied, slowly handing over her schedule.

"Holy shit!" he yelled when he read it. "You're taking NINE classes? Do you plan to eat or sleep at all this year?"

Hermione eyes flashed angrily at Sirius. If there was one thing she hated, it was people telling her how to manage her schoolwork, especially since she always got better grades than them, in much harder classes too.

James snuck a peek at Lily's schedule. "Damn. She's got nine also. Can you say bookworm central?"

Lily flipped her long red hair over her shoulder, making sure it smacked James in the face. Hermione continued to glare at Sirius. "Just because you don't see the point in school doesn't mean the rest of us will waste an opportunity to learn," she said acidly. "Was there a point in coming over besides to make fun of us?"

"Actually, yes," Sirius said. "We wanted to know which classes you two shared with us."

"Well, you have my schedule, and the only difference between Lily's and mine is that she's taking History of Magic: An Era of Trials instead of the Goblin Wars," Hermione told him. "We have very similar interests. What are you taking?" she asked politely.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Sixth-year Charms, History of Magic: The Goblin Wars, and Muggle Studies: A Life Without Magic," he rattled off. "So that would mean... we share Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Transfiguration, and History of Magic," he said brightly.

Hermione was about to respond when a shouting match broke out next to them.

"I hate your guts Potter! Don't even try to THINK about going out with me. And the last thing I want is you in my class!" Lily screamed, causing half of the Great Hall to turn and look at them. "C'mon, Hermione," Lily said, dragging Hermione out by her arm. "I can't stand to be with them any longer."

Sirius and James just stared after them. "What?" James asked. "It was going so well!"

"Sure, mate," Sirius said, glancing over at him. "Sure."


	8. Chapter 7: Roommates

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 7: Roommates**

_**September 1976**_

"Argh!" Lily yelled to the empty hallway. "I hate that stupid, egotistical, bigheaded jerk!"

"Let me guess..." Hermione said, coming up behind her. "James."

Lily turned, her red hair flying over her shoulders in a manner that reminded Hermione of Ginny. "Can you believe him? I mean, first he acts like I should be grateful that he's spending time with me, and then he starts going on about having me change my schedule around so I can be with him more! As if I'd want to spend any more time with him than I had to. I am so glad that the NEWT level classes don't group people by their houses. The first five years were miserable."

"He doesn't seem that bad too me," Hermione said innocently.

"Are you kidding?" Lily shouted. "He's worse than bad! He's--he's--" she fumbled around, unable to find an adjective worse enough to describe James' behavior.

"Popular? Flirtatious? Mad about you?" Hermione said with a sly grin.

"AAAHHH!" Lily screamed, her emerald eyes flashing in a way that reminded Hermione strangely of Harry. "If he asks me to go out with him one more time, I swear I'm going to hex his sorry ass halfway into next week." She paused to take a breath. "Look, let's just forget about guys for now. Everyone will be coming out of the Great Hall in a few minutes, so let's just go up to the dorms and get settled while it's still peaceful."

Hermione agreed, so the two of them walked to the portrait of the fat lady in peaceful silence.

"Now, let me see..." Lily muttered. "What was that password? Oh, yea! Sugar quill." The picture swung open, revealing a hole leading to the Gryffindor dorms.

"I'm glad to see some things never change. Wow, I missed this," Hermione said as she crawled through into the familiar room. The furniture looked newer, and there was a different rug, but the rest was the same common room she knew and loved.

Lily looked at her curiously. "How would you know? You've never been in here before--oh, my gosh, I am so stupid! I'm sorry, it's just so easy to forget that you know this place as well as I do, because I've never seen you in here." She grinned at Hermione. "I'll get used to the idea that you're from the future one of these days."

"No hurry," Hermione said, smiling back. "I still haven't quite yet grasped the fact that I'm actually in the past." _And with people that are supposedly dead,_ she thought to herself.

"Oops!" Lily giggled, slapping a hand over her mouth. "I forgot we weren't supposed to talk about it."

Hermione looked around at the empty common room. "Yea, there's some danger in letting the armchairs know my secret." They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Look at us!" Lily said. "Two sixteen-year-olds, acting as silly as first years."

"Well, while we're at it," Hermione began with a mischievous grin. "Race you to the dorm!" They sprinted, elbowing each other aside in an effort to get there first. After squeezing through the door at the same time, Hermione and Lily collapsed on the nearest bed. "I'd say it was a tie," Hermione said, gasping for breath.

Lily nodded solemnly. "I agree." The two girls looked at each other, then burst out laughing again.

"Okay. We really need to get settled in," Hermione said, trying to calm down. "I really want to get my things unpacked before the rest of the students come in. Speaking of which, how many other sixth-year girls are there in Gryffindor?"

"Three," Lily responded. "Rae Morgane, Jessica Tysanner, and Victoria Valaasan--but whatever you do, don't call Victoria by her full name. She hates it and goes by Tori. Jess and Tori are best friends, and they're good friends with Rae. Rae's really cool. She's kind of quiet, but it's nice to have her around when Jess and Tori are going off on another of their guy craze thingies. Jessica is loud and gets really flirtatious with the guys, and Tori's extremely bubbly and outgoing. They can be extremely annoying at times, especially when they're hyper, but I love them dearly, and I'm totally sure that you guys will get along great."

"Cool!" Hermione said. "Jessica and Tori sound a lot like Lavender and Parvati, two girls that go to school with me. I know exactly what you mean--I hate it when they wake up at dawn to chatter about make-up, but they're great during the day, and if I ever need any advice about clothes and that sort of stuff."

Lily and Hermione sat on the bed, laughing and chattering for a while before Lily looked at the time. "Oh, no!" she gasped. "We've been in here for so long, I'm sure the feast has ended by now." Just as she was speaking, the door opened and three girls walked in.

Lily leapt up, dragging Hermione off the bed and to her feet. "Hi," Hermione began, somewhat shyly. "I'm Hermione Gr--um, Mandelin, and I guess I'm going to be in your house this year. Lily was telling me a little bit about you guys, but I don't really know which of you is which, so forgive me if I forget your names once or twice." She smiled at the newcomers.

Jessica, a lively blonde, was the first to talk. "Hey, what's up. I'm Jess, and I'm the life of this Gryffindor dorm. I mean, honestly, so many people here don't know the meaning of fun, like our Lils here. All study and no boys makes for one dull school year is my motto." She paused for breath.

"Whoa, give the girl a chance to take it all in," Victoria, a tall girl with long, straight honey-brown hair and blue eyes, interjected. "She looks totally overwhelmed. I'm Tori, the one that keeps Jessie sane. Nice to meet you. I was really surprised that it took the hat so long to sort you--it usually places people within seconds, but you were up there for a long time."

Hermione blushed. "Well, yea, it said I was really complex," she said. "It couldn't decide which house would be best for me."

"Well, you know what they say--Gryffindor is by far the best house here," Jessica said.

"Welcome to Gryffindor House, Hermione," Rae spoke up. "My name's Rae." Rae's skin reminded Hermione of cocoa, and she had short, black hair cut in a sophisticated bob.

"Hermione and I were just getting ready to unpack when you guys walked in," Lily said. She and Hermione shared an amused glance.

"You have all year to unpack, Lily. First things first," Jessica interrupted. She turned to Hermione. "Hey, girl, it looks like you've already caught the eye of some people here."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

Tori coughed, "Sirius, ahem, ahem." She grinned.

Lily hid a grin. "He was paying a lot of attention to you, Hermione," she said.

"What, Sirius?" Hermione said. "He can't like me!"

"Why not?" Jessica questioned. "You saw how he was all over you. If he doesn't like you, at least he wants you."

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said. "Besides, he's such a flirt. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"How would you know?" Tori asked. "You've known him for like, three hours."

"He is a notorious player," Rae said. "I've never known Sirius to settle down with one girl when he can have them all."

"Yea, but still, he is the hottest guy in the sixth year. The problem is, he knows it," Tori said.

"I know! Hermione is sooo lucky," Jessica said. "It doesn't matter whether he wants to go out with her or just snog a few times, as long as he wants her. He's sexy when he's acting flirtatious to impress some girl."

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione said. "First of all, I don't think he likes me. Second, I'm not just going to go off with him somewhere and be one of the many girls he's snogged. I'm not like that. If he really does like me, then he'll have to do something other than seduce me into his bed. Maybe it's just me, but I don't want to kiss him just to turn around to see him kissing another girl."

Tori and Jessica exchanged a glance. "Whatever, girl," Jessica said. "But if you pass up a chance with Sirius you'd really be missing out. He has major skills."

"Don't listen to them, Hermione," Lily said. "I'm sure Sirius wouldn't disrespect you. I saw how he looked at you on the train. He wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Besides," Hermione started, "I don't even want to get into that stuff right now. Sure, I want to be friends with him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything more."

"That's a good decision," Lily said firmly, her fierce look keeping Jessica and Tori from adding anything else. "After all, looks aren't everything. It also matters if the guy is an arrogant jerk or not."

"Lily doesn't know what she's talking about," Jessica assured Hermione. "James has been asking her out since third year, and she turns him down every time. I think there's something wrong with her."

Lily glared at Jessica. "Just because I won't go out with that stuck up snob doesn't mean anything. Whether Hermione wants to go out with Sirius or not is her decision. It's not like he's asked her to or anything, so it doesn't even matter right now."

"That's right," Hermione agreed. "Let's unpack."


	9. Chapter 8: A New Time

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 8: A New Time**

_**September 1976**_

Some things are the same no matter what time you're in. The sun still rises, the light still filters in through the bed curtains, and it's just as hard to get up. As Hermione still soon found out, the only difference between her time and here was that here, she didn't wake up to the sounds of Parvati and Lavender chattering. Instead, it was Victoria bouncing out of bed and flinging open the curtains of everyone's bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she said brightly. "It's the first day of school, and we don't want to be late!"

Hermione rolled over and groaned. No matter what Harry and Ron might say, she was not a morning person, and never would be. She just managed to pull herself together by breakfast, unlike them.

"Time to get up!" Tori continued. "Only an hour until breakfast, and classes start after that!" Jessica threw a pillow towards her.

Lily sat up sleepily, her red hair mussed by sleep and pointing in every which direction. No sound came from Rae's bed except for the rustling of her covers as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Come on, guys," Tori said, exasperated. "We need to have time to introduce Hermione to everyone."

Hermione opened her eyes and it hit her. Not only was this the first day of classes, but it was also the first time the teachers would meet her, and she had to make a good impression. Suddenly frantic, she sat up, stumbled out of bed, and thanked her lucky stars that Dumbledore was able to provide her with everything she would need until the next trip to Hogsmeade.

"All right Hermione!" Tori enthused. "Now, could you help me get the rest of these lazy bones out of bed?"

Fifty-five minutes and two water fights later, the five sleepy girls had transformed into wide-awake, presentable students ready to begin their day.

Hermione crawled ahead as they went out the portrait hole, but soon stopped and looked back at the curious expression on Rae's face.

"You seem so confident," she remarked. "How do you know your way around so well already?"

Hermione started to answer, then paused, and bit her lip. She opened her mouth to try to think of a plausible excuse, but Lily jumped in.

"I took her all around the castle yesterday, and I guess the layout is kind of similar to her old school," she said.

Hermione flashed Lily a grateful look, and nodded at Rae in affirmation. Lily smiled back at her.

"Sometime this century?" they heard from the common room. Jessica was standing there, her hands on her hips. "Some of us are hungry, and would like to get to breakfast if you people up there wouldn't mind getting out of the passageway."

The three scrambled out to make way for Jessica and Tori, who took the lead in their rush for food.

"You don't want to get between Jess and her breakfast," Lily whispered to Hermione. "That girl has more personality than anyone I know, and you do not want her mad at you. When it comes to starting her day out right, she's scary."

Rae overheard and laughed. "Don't let Lily scare you with her horror stories about us. We really aren't that bad, once you get to know us. Quite honestly, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun this year." She winked, then walked up to join Jessica and Victoria as they entered the Great Hall, leaving Lily and Hermione lagging behind by themselves.

Lily turned to Hermione with a twinkle in her eye. "So, are you ready to brave the Great Hall?" she asked.

Hermione grinned. "I'm a Gryffindor. If I can't manage to walk into a room of friendly people, then I don't deserve my place in the house."

"That's the spirit!" Lily said. "C'mon, let's go get some food." She grabbed onto Hermione's wrist and dragged her through the doors, propelling her towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione looked around. The only spots left were across from the Marauders. She didn't mind, but she didn't know how Lily would react. Lily saw at the same time she did, though, and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yuck. Sitting across from James is always enough to make me lose my appetite in the morning." She sighed. "Oh, well. They seem to have taken a liking to you, anyway."

Once again Hermione wondered just how Harry was born if Lily really hated James this much, but she pushed that thought aside and headed towards the table. The two reached the seats just in time to see Sirius dump a handful of syrup on James' head.

The look on the boys' faces as they noticed the girls was priceless. Sirius looked sheepish, and James straightened in his seat. He automatically ran his hand through his hair, like he did whenever he saw Lily, and only succeeded in getting the sticky syrup all over himself. He blushed, trying to salvage what little dignity he had left as Sirius cracked up. Peter looked torn between laughing at Sirius's antics and not wanting to humiliate James any farther. He settled for appearing mildly amused.

"Um, hi, Lily," James said. A glop of syrup dripped off his bangs and onto his nose. That was too much for Hermione. She lost control over her giggles, and collapsed onto a chair in a fit of laughter.

Lily just rolled her eyes, whipped out her wand, pointed it at James, and muttered, "Scourgify." The syrup immediately disappeared, leaving him clean but embarrassed. Lily sat down next to Hermione, and silently took a plate of food for herself.

Hermione pulled herself together, and grinned at Sirius. "I know how breakfast has been going for you, but how's the rest of your life?"

"I would have said miserable, since we have double transfiguration with the Slytherins and James here was being a prat, but it just got a lot better as soon as you showed up," he replied, winking at her.

"Oh, um," she replied intelligently, not letting her expression betray and of her true feelings. Inwardly, her thoughts were jumbled. _Why are you flirting with me?_­­ she thought. _I'm not pretty, or beautiful like the other girls here. I can't do this. If you knew what I did, you wouldn't be either. You're old enough to be my father. Even if you are the sexiest boy in this time, I don't belong here. And I don't want to be just another one of your conquests. I'm not the kind of girl who can be persuaded by a few choice words. But why does his smile look so sexy?_

"Wow, Padfoot," James teased. "I see you haven't managed to lose your talent of making girls speechless."

Hermione glared at him, trying to think of a retort, then decided it wasn't worth wasting her time on and turned to Lily. The two started chatting animatedly, ignoring the boys sitting across from them.

"Thanks, Prongs," Sirius muttered to James. "I was actually making progress. You saw the look on her face. She was flattered. I keep telling you, I'll have her falling for me in no time. I'm getting bored with the girls here... I'm ready to have some fun with mysterious beauties that appear out of nowhere into my lap."

"Namely, the one sitting right in front of us," James sniggered.

"Do you know of any others?" Sirius retorted. He focused his attention back to Hermione. He was about to try again with her when Remus showed up, looking somewhat tired, and slid into a seat that had opened up next to them.

He grinned at them, and asked, "So, what are we talking about?"

Hermione immediately liked him. He had a sweet, endearing look about him that made her want to get to know him better. Of course, it also helped that she admired and respected the Remus of her time.

She answered for everyone. "We were just mentally preparing ourselves for the first day of classes."

"And making sure Hermione knew who was who," Lily added.

"You'd better eat fast, Remus," James said. "We have transfiguration in about fifteen minutes."

Sirius groaned.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Don't you like Transfiguration?"

"Transfiguration itself is fine, but McGonagall hates me. Although, not without reason." He grinned. "Besides, it's with the Slytherins today."

"That should make for an interesting class," Hermione remarked.

"Interesting?" James said. "That's an understatement. What with Malfoy and Snivell--er, Snape," he changed with a look at Lily. "Those two are the worst."

Hermione shuddered, remembering. "Malfoy tried to hit on me yesterday."

"He WHAT?" Lily asked in shock. "You didn't tell me that!" she said accusingly.

"It slipped my mind," Hermione replied. "But then Snape threatened me, and said I shouldn't have turned Malfoy down. As if I'd ever want to go out with that slimy git."

James and Sirius exchanged a dark look. "Just like Malfoy, trying to pick up every girl he sees," James said. "If he wasn't so popular, there's a couple of things I'd like to do to him."

"You'd better stay away from the Slytherins," Sirius warned. "There's rumors going around these days--a pretty girl like you should keep far away from their kind."

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean, a _pretty_ girl like me?" she asked. "What's that supposed to imply?"

Sirius looked somewhat startled by the question. "Well, you know, you're a girl, and you might have a hard time defending yourself around boys, if you know what I mean," he fumbled to respond.

Remus noticed the warning signs and tried to poke Sirius in the side, but he wouldn't shut up. "Uh, Sirius," he tried.

"The Slytherins are good with curses," Sirius continued, ignoring Remus. "And, well, it might be kind of hard for you to counter their spells."

If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead by this time. Hermione's glare was getting fiercer and fiercer, and everyone except Sirius noticed.

"So, you know, I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you couldn't think of the right spell fast enough, so if you stick by us, we'll make sure to keep them far away from you," he finished.

By this time, Hermione was gripping her wand tightly, using all of her self-restraint to prevent herself from hexing Sirius into next week and showing him just how capable she was. "Of all the chauvinistic beasts!" she exploded. "You think that just because you like the way I look, that automatically puts me into the mindless bimbo category of weak females who wouldn't survive without your protection! Well, I have news for you Black. I'm not that kind of girl.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you better get one thing straight. I am capable of taking care of myself. I may not know many people here, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. I am perfectly competent when it comes to standing up for myself, thank you very much." She took a breath and stabbed her eggs with her fork, trying to release the pent up energy without endangering anyone else.

James, Sirius, and Remus were all staring at her wide-eyed. Remus slowly whistled. "Wow, Padfoot. You sure picked one hell of a girl to go after."

"I keep telling you," James added. "She's not like the girls in this time."

Lily looked at Hermione admiringly. "Nice going, Hermione," she whispered. "Sirius acts so condescending towards females most of the time, it's about time someone told him off."

Hermione barely acknowledged her praise; she was staring so intently at her plate. A red blush mottled her cheeks, and a wave of guilt washed over her. _I just told off Sirius. Here I am thankful that I get to see him one last time, and what do I do? I yell at him in front of everyone._ But this time, a new voice joined the one admonishing her. _This is about twenty years in the past. I can't keep thinking that these are the same people that I know, because they're not. And he deserved it._

With that in mind, she made a decision. _I've got to stop comparing everyone here to how they are back home. This is a new situation, where no one knows who I am and none of that has happened yet. I should just enjoy the time I have here, and save memories for when I get back home._

She turned to Lily with a gleam in her eyes. "From what I've heard about him, he did deserve that."

Lily looked at the still silent Sirius, and smiled. "That was great. I'm sure so many girls have wanted to tell him that before, but have stayed silent because they wanted him to like them or something. I'm so glad you're different. I told you, we're going to be best friends."


	10. Chapter 9: What More Could You Want

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 9: What More Could You Want**

_**September 1976**_

Lucius and his cronies watched the Gryffindor table from across the room. While the others were looking at the Gryffindors as a whole, Lucius had eyes only for Hermione. "Feisty," he said softly. "I like that."

"What was that?" Severus asked, focusing his attention on the girl Lucius was staring at.

"She will be mine," Lucius responded. "That idiot Black doesn't know what he's doing. She turned me down once, but never again. I will have her," he vowed.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the interaction between the Gryffindors. "Anyone would be a fool to ignore her. Look at her--she is better looking than any other girl here. No girl yet has been able to resist me. I don't choose my girls lightly. I want her, and I will have her."

The Great Hall began emptying somewhat as the students filed out to their various classes. Hermione had calmed down from her outburst at Sirius enough to finish eating and talk quietly with Lily, and he had gotten over his initial shock and was now impressed that someone would be that outspoken with him.

"I like this girl, Prongs," he muttered to James. "Not only is she one of the most gorgeous females I have ever laid eyes on, but she's got spirit."

"Spirit?" Remus interjected. "I'll say she has spirit. I think you'll need to be a little different around her, Sirius. She's smart, and after that display, I would definitely say she's not one to underestimate. She's not going to just want to jump into bed with you. You'll need to respect her, and win her affections."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Since when have you become the leading expert on women?" he asked. "She's a beautiful girl, I'm the most wanted guy at Hogwarts. Why wouldn't she want to go out with me?"

"Moony may have a point," James said. "Hermione's kind of like Lily, in that respect. Actually, judging from the way they're gossiping over there, I'd say Hermione is a lot like Lily. But you've seen how Lily keeps turning me down. Maybe you should try some other tactics with Hermione. But hey, if she doesn't work out, there are lots of girls eying you."

Sirius glanced around the hall, winking at a blonde in Ravenclaw who blew a kiss back. He turned back to his friends with a grin. "You're right. I can have my choice of partners any time I want to shag, so I don't need to waste too much time on Hermione. She's probably just playing hard to get, so I'll play her game, and I'll have her in bed in no time. If not, well, there are many more fish in the sea."

James clapped him on the back. "That's the idea!"

Remus still looked a little concerned. "Still, Padfoot, you may want to treat her with respect. She seems like a special girl, and I think she'll be happy to go out with you as long as you treat her right."

Sirius grinned. "I like her. I want to spend more time with her than just one night. She's different from most of the girls here."

He leaned across the table and got Hermione's attention. "Yes?" she asked coolly.

"Mind if I walk you to class?" he said.

Hermione looked a little startled. "Um," she replied intelligently.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't try to protect you from any big, bad Slytherins on the way," he joked. Sirius flashed her an irresistible smile and her heart melted.

A faint smile played on her lips. "That would be fine," she responded.

Sirius winked at James and Remus and walked around to Hermione's side of the table to wait for her to stand up. She looked pleased, and a little nervous to be around Sirius this way.

James looked at Lily. "Don't even think about it, Potter," she said sharply, getting up to leave the table.

Sirius gallantly took Hermione's book bag, and James and Remus looked at each other, impressed. "Look's like he's taking our advice to heart," Remus said.

"He's going to get the girl in no time. I think she's starting to warm up to him again," James said.

"Yeah, she sure was pretty cozy with him yesterday," Remus responded. "If he doesn't screw things up, she may be the one to finally get Sirius to settle down."

James looked at him in surprise. "You think?" he asked. "Sirius? Settle down? I've never known him to even consider staying with one girl when there were so many others who wanted him as well."

"You never know," Remus said. "All I'm saying is that she may be the one for him.

They looked up in time to see the two walking out of the Great Hall. Sirius was carrying Hermione's books in one hand, and he had the other settled protectively around her waist. It was hardly a suggestive gesture, but it left no doubt to the males in the Great Hall that Hermione had been claimed, whether she knew it or not, and that they would do well to stay away from Sirius' current choice.

A lot of the girls eyed Hermione jealously, and the majority of the male population of Hogwarts envied Sirius in that moment. No one was confident enough to try to take away the girls Sirius had his eye on, but they all knew he wouldn't stay with them for more than a night or two; they planned to pick up the girls on the rebound.

Many had their eyes caught by this mysterious girl no one knew anything about, and hoped that Sirius would soon tire of her, so they could have a chance. All except Lucius. He would wait for no one. What Lucius wanted, Lucius took.

Sirius and Hermione walked in a companionable silence for a while, his arm comfortably around her. They stayed like that for almost the whole way to the classroom before Hermione finally broke it to speak.

"So, do you enjoy Transfiguration? What's Professor McGonagall like?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Transfiguration is fun enough, but McGonagall seems to have it out for James and me," he said.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she said.

"Well, it might be because of the number of pranks we've pulled in her class," he replied, winking mischievously.

"You didn't…" Hermione began.

"Do you know how boring that class can get at times?" Sirius responded. "We had to do something to spice it up. Remus usually participates also, but somehow he's always managed to keep from getting in trouble." He shook his head. "McGonagall has this idea that he's an angel, just because he always turns in his homework on time."

Hermione looked aghast. "You mean you don't?" she asked, incredulous. "But how will you learn if you don't do your homework?"

"Relax," Sirius said. "I never said I didn't do it, just that I don't always do it on time. Live a little. There are more important things in life than school."

Hermione still didn't agree, but she kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to get into another argument with Sirius. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the people here, so when she got back to her time she could have the stories to tell to Harry.

"Here we are," Sirius announced as they reached the door. He pulled it open and held it for Hermione. "After you," he said, gesturing for her to enter. She did, and accepted her books back as Sirius came in.

Lily rushed through the door right then, and looked at the timepiece in the front of the classroom. "Phew," she breathed. "I thought I was going to be late."

Sirius sauntered over to the back of the classroom and took a seat, beckoning Hermione to join him. At the same instant Lily offered to partner up with Hermione for the class. Hermione hesitated, unsure of what to do. Lily seemed to sense this confusion, and said, "It's alright with me, you don't have to if you want to partner with someone else."

The door slammed open and James strolled in, taking his seat next to Sirius. With a look at Lily, he reached up to mess his hair, but she didn't even notice. Sirius looked visibly annoyed that his best mate had taken the empty seat Hermione was about to come over to

Hermione gave Lily a grateful smile, and said, "Thanks, but I'd enjoy partnering with you today."

Lily brightened. "Cool! C'mon, let's sit near the front." They were just sitting down when the door opened again and a whole flood of Gryffindors and Slytherins came in. Remus was one of the first, saw Hermione and Lily talking animatedly in the front and Sirius and James sitting in the back, Sirius glaring mutely at the world, and he grinned.

Remus joined his friends and tried to draw them into a conversation to distract them from their girl troubles.

Hermione noticed that she was getting a lot of stares from the other sixth year students, and she was self-consciously aware of everyone whispering about her. Hermione uncomfortably turned in her seat to look around at everyone, her normal confidence receding somewhat.

What threw her off the most were the looks she was getting from the Slytherins. Most of the Gryffindors she knew, or had at least briefly met at some point. They had all been friendly and welcoming, eager to make her feel at home in their house. The Slytherins, however, seemed determined to make the house rivalry clear. But some of the guys were looking at her with a look in their eyes she couldn't quite classify. It wasn't venomous, but… something else.

Everyone settled into seats, but most of the girls continued to gossip, hiding their mouths behind their hands and throwing glances over to Hermione every now and then. The boys were subtler, but were discussing her nonetheless.

She was trying to figure out what to do when Lily stood up and faced the majority of the class. "Her name's Hermione. You all were there last night. She's in Gryffindor. Any questions?"

There were none. The Marauders were snickering behind their hands, but everyone quieted down after that. A dull red blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks, but she was ultimately grateful that the whispering stopped.

McGonagall came through the door right then, and any further discussion was stopped. The class turned attentively towards the front--even the Slytherins knew well enough not to aggravate her, because she was not one to mess with.

The professor glanced over the class. Her eyes rested on Hermione for a bit longer than anyone else, but other than that she gave no sign that she recognized Hermione was new. Hermione surmised that Dumbledore must have had a talk with her Head of House, and was thankful for that. She didn't want to be singled out any more than she had to--her goal was to blend in and make friends, but not to attract too much attention so she wouldn't have too large of an effect on the course of history.

She knew well enough the consequences of time travel, and hoped that when she finally left she would be able to return to her own time without much disruption.

McGonagall's lecturing voice broke into her thoughts as Hermione heard the instructor ask a question. She recalled the answer from the reading she did over the summer, and her hand shot up into the air, just missing a collision with Lily's hand springing up at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, ignoring the groaning coming from the back of the room.

James came out of the classroom clutching the side of his arm in mock pain. "I never thought she was going to be done with me!" he said. "She made me try to transfigure that old hat so many times, I think my arm's going to fall off."

Sirius snickered. "Did you see how much she called on those two?" he asked, pointing to Hermione and Lily who were walking up ahead.

"Yea," James agreed. "Normally it's just Lily who's the brain, but Hermione's giving her some competition."

"I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing," Sirius sighed.

"What, good that she's smart and bad that she's a nerd?" James asked. Sirius nodded. "Lily's the same way," James said. "But hey, she's so fiery and passionate and hot, that outweighs any of the bad stuff in my book."

"Hermione really is a looker, too," Sirius said. "Though I don't think she knows it, and that just makes her all the more fun. She isn't flaunting it like a lot of the other girls trying to get my attention. I'm up for a challenge, and she seems like a good one."

Remus shook his head in exasperation. "You two. Ever stop to think about the fact that Hermione may not want to just hop in bed with you like that?"

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. "Why wouldn't she? I've got her pegged. All it'll take is a few looks and a nice word or two, and she'll be mine."

"I really think she's too intelligent for that," Remus said.

"It's not a question of intelligence," Sirius replied. "Even the smart girls can be willing if you go about it right."

He gazed at Hermione. "Wow, that is one fine girl," he said. At that moment, she looked back and saw him watching her. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she smiled before turning back to her conversation with Lily.

James and Remus both elbowed Sirius. "Maybe it will be that easy," Remus said thoughtfully. "She certainly does seem to have some interest in you."

"Why wouldn't she?" Sirius asked. "I'm sexy. I'm wanted. Why should she be any different?"

James sighed. "Such modesty. You forget that you're not the only sought after one here."

"Yeah, but you're too taken with Lily to enjoy it," Sirius responded. "Me? I like to have fun with the ladies."

"Hey, Sirius, have you ever been turned down?" Remus asked curiously.

Sirius looked surprised. "Me? Turned down? Of course not. Where would you get an idea like that, Moony?"

"Just wondering," he mumbled.

Sirius grinned. "This is going to be a good year. I can feel it. I mean, how often do you get hot girls appearing in your lap from out of nowhere?"

The other two laughed. "You may have a point there, Padfoot," James said. "What more could you want?"


	11. Chapter 10: Potions Class

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 10: Potions Class**

_**September 1976**_

"Okay, now, you just need to remember that although the potions master can be sort of menacing, he's really a nice man once you get to know him," said Lily.

Sirius snorted. "Don't listen to her," he advised Hermione. "She's biased. She seems to take a special liking to any teacher that isn't an idiot. Professor Rathurius is extremely strict and seems to hate anyone who isn't a Slytherin, but he does know his stuff. He hates us Marauders, though, and I couldn't stand to be in a class for anymore years with someone who dislikes me just because I've pranked him once or twice, so I dropped it."

James smirked. "To hear Rathurius tell it, we're uneducated muggles undermining the hope for the future of the wizarding world. He's just jealous that none of his precious Slytherins have turned out to be so brilliant in the ways of pranks."

He ran a hand through his hair to rumple it up. "And that Snivellus is the only Slytherin that can hope to complete the potions properly, while many of the Gryffindors do," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione ventured a glance over at Lily. She made a mental note to thank her later, for not putting up a fuss when Hermione wanted to walk with the boys. Lily was still staying as far away from James as she could, but something about the friendship Hermione was developing with both the Marauders and Lily seemed to be bringing the two a little closer together.

Lily was finding that she didn't mind the boys as much as she'd originally thought, especially when she discovered that Remus enjoyed their classes almost as much as she did. Hermione, for her part, had been friends with Harry and Ron for so long that it was second nature for her to want to spend time with the guys of this generation.

"And this is where our paths shall diverge," said Sirius as he came to a stop in front of a door Hermione knew all too well.

"What are you going to do for the next hour or so?" Hermione asked curiously.

He winked at her. "I'm sure I can find something to amuse me." Sirius frowned. "I may try to find out where Peter has been these last few days."

"Hey, yeah," James said. "He's usually tagging along with us most of the time."

Hermione made sure to keep her voice carefully neutral. "Peter?" she asked. "I don't think I've met him yet."

"You will soon enough," said Remus. "Maybe he has some things to take care of." He shrugged. "Oh, well. We need to concentrate on potions now."

"Yes," said Lily impatiently. She looked visibly fed up with the wait. "We need to get inside before Professor Rathurius marks us late."

Sirius saluted them then turned and walked back down the corridor. The remaining four looked at each other. "Good luck, Hermione," Lily said.

As they walked into the potions classroom, Hermione was amused to see that nothing had changed from the one she was used to. James gave Lily a hopeful glance, but her returning glare told him that she was sticking by her original statement that she would rather go out with the Giant Squid than have anything to do with him, including partnering with him during class.

James shrugged, and plopped down in the nearest chair. He motioned Hermione to the seat next to him. Surveying the room and seeing that Remus and Lily were preparing to sit next to each other, Hermione took the seat next to James.

Before either one of them could say anything, the door slammed shut and a tall man strode to the front. "So," he said. "You are the few students from the sixth year that have chosen to continue your education in potions. Let me warn you, if your work this year is not up to standard, then I have no qualms about dismissing you for my class next year. This is an advanced level, NEWT preparation course and anyone desiring to waste time rather than learn will be severely punished." His eyes traveled over the room before coming to rest on James.

"I will have no tolerance for those aiming to turn my class into a circus," he continued. "For the first time, all of the houses will be combined into one class, as the number of students up to par is minimal." He paused. "We will start our year with a befuddlement potion. Take care not to breath in the fumes as you are working, or it will turn into a hopeless disaster. The directions are posted up front. Begin." With a flick of his wand ingredients appeared on all desks.

Hermione took care to make sure her potion was perfect, as usual. This was a new teacher she needed to impress, and did not want to get off on the wrong foot. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that while James displayed no visible effort, his potion was turning out exactly as it should.

As the period neared the end to read over the instructions one last time, and stirred her potions thrice clockwise. It turned a pale shade of lavender, and glancing around the room she saw that most of the others had managed to produce potions that were some shade of purple.

Professor Rathurius was pacing the room, peering over the students' shoulders at their finished products. He passed Hermione and James with nothing to say, which Hermione took as a good sign after studying so long under Snape.

He stopped behind a cute, pixie-like Ravenclaw. "Miss Courchesne, what is this?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "It's--it's my befuddlement potion, sir," she stuttered, fear entering her warm brown eyes.

"I don't think so," the professor responded. "This potion wouldn't confuse a fly. Take a look around the room. Do you see any other potions that are blue?"

"Um, no, sir," she said quietly.

"That's what I thought. If you cannot manage to even follow simple directions, then there is no hope for you. I expect six inches by tomorrow on where exactly you went wrong and what effect that had on your sad excuse for a potion."

He strode to the front of the class. "The rest of you, bottle up and place your samples on my desk. For homework, do two feet on the properties of dragon scales in potion making and explain why this is a crucial ingredient in the befuddlement potion."

A collective groan went up, and the professor's eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to make it three?" he snapped. The class quieted and went to work cleaning up.

Hermione bottled up a portion of her potion and expertly vanished the rest. She placed her work on the professor's desk and looked at the rest of the potions. About a third of them were identical to her own. The rest were varying shades of violet, from near white to a dark mauve. Hermione thought it was quite unfair for the professor to single the Ravenclaw out, for while her potion was the only one not purple, it was at least the correct shade, instead of being too dark or too light as many of the others were.

She walked over to where the girl was packing up her items. "Hey," said Hermione. "Don't worry about it. I don't know what his problem is, but you're a lot smarter than he made you out to be. Just make a really great potion next class and show him what you can do."

The Ravenclaw looked up at her and managed a smile. "Thanks," she said. "I think he's just annoyed that my sister beat out Narcissa Black for the position of Head Girl."

"And he's taking it out on you? That's not fair."

She shrugged. "It's not like there's really anything I can do about it. By the way, my name's Apolla."

"Nice to meet you, Apolla," said Hermione. "I'm Hermione Gr-- er, Mandelin."

Apolla grinned. "I know. Everybody's talking about you."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's extremely rare for someone to transfer here." She giggled. "Everyone's trying to figure out whether you're nice, or a snob, or what, since no one really knows anything about you."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I hope I don't come across as a snob."

"Don't worry, I think you're fine," Apolla said. She glanced around, then lowered her voice. "Actually," she whispered, "a lot of the guys want to get to know you better, if you know what I mean." She playfully winked at Hermione.

Hermione looked semi-surprised, then a little confused. "If they want to get to know me better, then why has no one come up to talk to me?" she asked.

Apolla rolled her eyes. "Because of Sirius," she explained patiently. "He's already sort of claimed you. There is something between you guys, isn't there?"

Hermione blushed as she responded. "I don't know. I mean, he's cute and everything, but sometimes it seems like he likes me, and sometimes it doesn't."

"That's Sirius for you," said Apolla. "He's a player, but a downright handsome one. Seriously, I'd love it if he paid me as much attention as he's giving you, and I'm sure many of the other girls would agree with me. Just a warning: he moves on quickly, but wow, from what I've heard he is more than worth it."

"I don't want to be 'just another girl' to him, though," Hermione said.

"That's your choice, but if I were you, I'd enjoy it while you can." She looked down at her watch. "Hey, I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you! Maybe we can partner next time." Apolla picked up her things and walked out of the room.

Hermione followed, slower. _Why does every new meeting with someone turn into a discussion about how lucky I should be that Sirius seems to like me?_ she wondered. _Am I missing something? Or is Sirius not just a major flirt who would drop me the first instant another beautiful girl walked by him? Maybe I should just have fun. After all, if things don't work out, from what Apolla said there are plenty more guys who would love to hang out with me._

She grinned inwardly. _Wow. I go back in time and suddenly all I can think about are boys._ She mentally shook her head. _I've got to find something else to focus my attention on. But maybe I should give Sirius a try. He seems to like me, and he's really nice. Why not?_

_Because he doesn't really care about me. He just sees me as another notch on his bedpost,_ she answered herself. _He may be good-looking, but it takes a lot more than that for anyone to win my heart, and if he really wants to get to know me, he's going about it all in the wrong way. He has such a big ego, I'm sure he hasn't even thought of the possibility that someone won't want to sleep with him. I wish there was some way I could show him that I'm not like the girls of this time, because I'm not. Aside from Lily, they're all ready to fling themselves at the first guy that shows any interest in them. And I'm not like that._

Hermione grabbed her belongings, refusing to think about it any more, and hurried out of the room to find the other Gryffindors waiting for her.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm starving. C'mon, let's go to lunch." She grabbed Hermione's wrist and half-dragged her down the hallway, leaving James and Remus to catch up.

Part of the way there they ran into Sirius surrounded by a group of giggling girls and one short, slightly plump boy. He saw his friends coming and nodded to them. "Sorry, ladies," he said, smirking, to the girls around him. "Can't spend anymore time here with you. Run along." They eagerly followed his orders, each glancing back at him a few times before turning out of view.

Sirius flashed a dazzling smile at Hermione as she walked up to him. "And how are you doing on this fine afternoon?" he asked.

"Potions," Remus answered for her. "Need we say more?"

Sirius mockingly shook his head. "You are going to come to me, and beg me to tell you how I got to be so smart. I kept telling you that potions was a killer, but did you listen to me? No. You have no one to blame but yourselves for any misery inflicted by Rathurius."

"You found Peter!" James said, just now noticing the quiet boy.

"Yea," said Sirius with a glance over his shoulder to where Peter was standing. "Had something to do in the library, he said. Ran into him on my way back from the kitchens for a snack."

"Speaking of snacks," Remus interjected, "It's lunchtime. We're standing in front of the Great Hall. We can finish this fascinating conversation as we eat."

"Point taken," Sirius said. "I forgot that all of you were suffering at the hands of that madman while I was busy enjoying life." He smirked at them, then held open the door to the Great Hall.

"Ladies first," he said, winking at Hermione. "Or should I say, beautiful females such as yourself first?" He gave her what might be considered a leer if it were done by anyone but him.

Hermione smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Thank you ever so much. Now is this just part of your goal to get me between your sheets? Or would you even be doing this if you didn't think you could get something from me?" She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her into the Great Hall, leaving a very stunned Sirius and three snickering boys behind.


	12. Chapter 11: Discussions

A/N: I would like to thank all of my lovely reviewers SOOOO much! I can't tell you how much it means to me to log in and find that so many people enjoyed my newest chapter. Now that it's summer, I am making an effort to update sooner, because so many people seem so eager to find out what happens next. It's such a pleasure to see how many readers follow my stories, because I do this for you guys. I love to write, and I love the way my stories are turning out, but I do it for you. So I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reads this, and especially to those of you who have taken the time to review. Seriously, it makes my day.

**BITTERSWEET**

**Chapter 11: Discussions**

_**September 1976**_

"Can you believe the load of homework the professor assigned us?" Lily asked Hermione as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower after an Ancient Runes lesson.

"I know!" replied Hermione. "I mean, I would expect it later in the year as we approach our seventh year, and this is a crucial time as we're just beginning to specialize in a certain subject, but still! It's the first class of the year."

"Maybe she's just trying to scare us, and show us what our workload will be like as we near exams," said Lily.

"Could be," said Hermione thoughtfully. She shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to work on getting all of the other assignments out of the way when we get to the common room. That way we can concentrate on this over the weekend."

"Let's do that," Lily agreed. By this time they had reached the portrait blocking the entrance to the tower, so Lily spoke the password and waited for the fat lady to swing out, then crawled in.

Hermione entered right after her, and stopped still at the scene she walked into. Lily had frozen right in the middle of the room and was shooting a murderous look at James, who was reclining in an armchair by the fire. Sirius and Remus were engaged in a game of wizard chess, with Peter cheering them both on in turn.

At the sight of the two girls, however, everyone stopped what they were doing. James stood and awkwardly mussed his hair before a slow smile spread on his face as he looked at Lily. "Hey, Evans, looking good today," he said.

"Am I to take that to mean I look terrible on other days?" she replied frostily.

"No!" he yelled, then quieted down, his cheeks reddening. "You always look fine, er, well, it's just that today you look wonderful," he finished triumphantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Save it, Potter," she snapped. "I'm not interested." She strode over to the stairway and headed up the stairs to the dorm, leaving Hermione alone in the common room with the Marauders.

"So," Sirius drawled, with a glance over to James. "You're looking especially fine today, Hermione."

She laughed. "Deja vu. I seem to remember hearing those words less than a minute ago, although not from your mouth. Trying to see if you'll have better luck than James?"

"To put it crudely, yes," said Sirius. He smirked at her. "Is it having a better effect than James got?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not running up the stairs at the moment," said Hermione.

A four-way look between the Marauders was exchanged with much eyebrow raising and some low whistling. Peter and Remus were watching the 'show' eagerly, and even James was getting over his disappointment from Lily's reaction enough to enjoy seeing his best mate try to win the heart of the only girl who had ever been able to resist him.

Sirius' grin warmed up a few notches when he saw that Hermione might stay long enough for him to do a little flirting this time.

"If you aren't planning on going upstairs, how about having a seat over here with us?" he suggested.

Hermione looked around. The only chairs besides the ones already occupied were all the way on the other side of the common room, and she didn't think he meant those. "Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

Sirius plastered an innocent look on his face that didn't fool anyone. "I don't know... you could come sit on my lap or something since there isn't really anything else available."

Remus' face turned bright red with his continual effort to keep from laughing. Hermione looked helplessly around the room, and seeing that she didn't really have much choice, went over and perched precariously on the arm of Sirius' chair.

Sirius turned his full attention to her, the chess game completely forgotten. "You don't look very comfortable up there, sitting like that," he said. "Why don't you come down a little lower, like when we first met?" He winked at her. "Although I know something else I'd much rather you went down on."

Peter squeaked and nearly tipped the board over. Remus didn't know exactly how to react to something like that, but thought it was high time for another talk with Sirius. James merely raised an eyebrow and waited.

Hermione, however intelligent she may have been when it came to books, was next to clueless about things having to do with boys and the like. So it took her a little while to figure out exactly what he meant by that comment. But when she had gotten it, she gasped and turned an interesting shade of purple while toppling off of the side of the chair.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, she landed in Sirius' lap. She started struggling to leap up, but only succeeded in wriggling around a bit and not making any progress in moving from her current position. Sirius, being Sirius, took advantage of the situation.

"Glad you decided to come down to my level, Hermione. Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you look when you're on my lap like that?" said Sirius, giving her his prize-winning smile. He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, but she pushed it off and stood up, albeit awkwardly.

Her voice shook, but she managed to make it sound strong. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I am _not_ that kind of girl. Is that too hard for you to understand?"

"Aw, come on," he pleaded. "I didn't mean anything by it. Besides, do you know what you're missing out on? None of the other girls have had a problem with it."

Remus and James groaned in unison. Remus made a definite mental note to come up with some way to keep Sirius from insulting Hermione in the future, but it seemed as if it were too late to salvage the increasingly deteriorating situation at hand.

"And you honestly think that's going to get me back in your lap?" Hermione shrieked. "Have you gone insane? I thought that maybe we could have some kind of relationship, if not romantically, when I first met you on the train. But obviously you don't know me at all if you think that telling me about all of your former conquests in addition to making disgusting innuendos is going to get me to like you."

She paused, staring him in the eye. "I still have some semblance of hope for your friends, but I'm beginning to wonder what I ever thought I saw in you in the first place. I guess I was sadly mistaken." She gave him a meaningful stare before turning on her heel and following Lily's path up to the dorms.

"I just don't get it Prongs," said Sirius as he gazed at Hermione's retreating figure. "How is it that she's so different from all of the other girls? Anyone else would be dying to go out with me, but it's as if she doesn't even care. She's almost acting like Lily. Oh, sorry mate."

"Well, now you see what I've been going through," James said, frustrated. "Why are the two hottest girls of the year the only ones that don't go for us? I mean, I see girls swooning all the time when I talk to them. Just turn on the famous Black charms, Padfoot. You'll have her in bed in a week."

"That's the problem," sighed Sirius. "The 'famous Black charms' aren't working with her."

Remus stood up and walked over so he was standing directly in front of Sirius. "Now are you ready to listen to me?" he asked quietly. "Hermione is different that all of your previous conquests. She's special, and if you really want her, you're going to have to go about getting her in a different style."

Sirius nodded. "I do. I don't know what it is about her, but I really do want to get her to go out with me."

"Okay, then," said Remus. "Just one thing-- don't use her and dump her. That's not what I'm helping you to do."

Lily and Hermione sat on their respective beds in the girls' dorm. Hermione was on her back staring at the ceiling, and Lily legs were crossed and dangling over the edge of her mattress. Lily was attempting to write in her journal, but Hermione made no pretense of doing anything but thinking.

Hermione sighed, getting Lily to glance up from her work. "Anything you want to talk about?" inquired Lily.

"I just don't get it," said Hermione. "How is it that he's so sweet one minute and positively infuriating the next? Sirius is one of the sexiest boys I have ever seen, but honestly, half the time he acts as if he's doing me a favor by spending time with me, and that I should be grateful and immediately want to hop into bed with him. It makes me want to scream, but then I turn around again and he gives me one of those smiles…"

Lily laughed. "Is that what's been distracting you?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Look," said Lily, "the way I see it, he's head over heels for you, but just doesn't want to admit it to himself. He's so used to having girls fall all over him, and here you are, practically refusing to give him the time of day." Hermione, looking outraged, began to interrupt, but Lily held up a hand to stop her.

"Let me finish," Lily continued. "He sees you as a challenge, and so is spending more effort trying to attract you. So many girls just hop into bed with him, he's never really had to work to get what he wants before. You're a mystery to him."

"So you're saying the only reason he wants me is because he can't have me?" Hermione asked.

"Not completely, but something to that effect," Lily responded. "That's part of it, but I think that Sirius really does like you. I mean, think about it. You're beautiful--oh, don't give me that. You're gorgeous, Hermione. I don't get how you don't see it. But you're beautiful, smart, witty, charming, and confident. Basically, the perfect girl for someone like Sirius."

"If I'm so perfect for him, why doesn't he just ask me out or something, instead of flirting with me then turning around and flirting with every other girl in sight?"

Lily sighed. "Because that's Sirius for you. You've got to understand, his longest relationship lasted two days. And that was because it was the weekend and they didn't feel like getting out of bed. He enjoys spending a night with a girl, but has never progressed beyond that."

"That's exactly why I don't want to do anything with him," said Hermione. "I have had one relationship in my life. It lasted six months, and the most we did was kiss."

"Don't you see?" said Lily. "Sirius needs you! You two will be perfect for each other!"

"Well then, tell me when he's ready. But there's no way I'm planning on going out with someone who wants to spend one night with me then have fun with someone else." Hermione spoke with finality, closing her part of the discussion.

"Look," Lily said, "let's go to the library. You and I could both use with a change of scenery, and besides, we've got a Transfiguration essay due Monday."

"Oh, my gosh!" Hermione shouted as she practically leapt up. "I can't believe I've been so distracted I almost forgot about it! I only have one and a half feet done so far, and she said one to two feet. We need to go research!"

Lily laughed. "Okay, I'll grab my stuff."

They stuffed their book bags full of textbooks and parchment, and were standing up to leave when the door burst open and three gossiping girls walked in.

"Lils! Hermione!" Jessica exclaimed. "What do you know? We were just talking about you."

Rae rolled her eyes. "That's Jess, discrete as usual."

Jessica elbowed her and kept talking. "So we were coming into the common room, and who do we see but the two most handsome bachelors at Hogwarts. Along with Remus and Peter, of course. And man, they had the weirdest looks on their faces. If I didn't know Sirius better, I would have _sworn_­ he had the look a man wears after his advances have been rebuffed. But this is Black we're talking about, and ­_no_ one rejects him."

Tori jumped in with her part of the story. "James looked pretty much the same as Sirius, but then again he always looks that way after an encounter with you, Lily. Peter looked kind of bewildered, and Remus just looked like he was trying to hide a grin. Interesting, I tell you. So we were discussing who in their right mind would push away Sirius, and we came to the conclusion that no one would, and it must have been something else."

Jessica was about to take over, but stopped at the look on Hermione's face. "Girl, you didn't," she breathed. Hermione's firm nod was enough to tell her otherwise. "Oh, my gosh!" Jessica cried. "How could you? Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sorry for them, but, well, what can I say?"

"What can you say?" Jessica shrieked. "How about, 'I want you, Sirius'?"

"Maybe Hermione just doesn't like Sirius," Rae spoke up.

"It that true?" asked Tori.

Hermione started to answer, but stopped and blushed. Lily turned to her with a look of surprise.

"Wait a minute," said Jessica. "Let me get this straight. You don't _not_ like Sirius, but you're not in his arms right now. Am I missing something here?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's exactly it," she explained. "All he wants to do it get me into his bed. When I'm in a relationship, I want it to be an emotional one instead of only physical. And until Sirius matures enough to understand that, I'm not going to do anything with him."

"Wow," said Tori. "Even though I totally disagree with that, I really admire you for standing up for what you believe in."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"So, Hermione and I were planning on heading to the library to work on that essay for Professor McGonagall," Lily announced to the group in general. "Do any of you want to come with us?"

Jessica and Tori both thanked Lily, but declined. Rae looked thoughtful for a moment, then replied, "Thanks, but not now. I have some stuff I need to take care of in here. But maybe some other time."

"Okay then," said Hermione. "Shall we go?"

Lily and Hermione left the girls' dorm, leaving Jessica, Tori, and Rae talking behind them. When they got to the library they looked around for a quiet place to study, and saw Remus bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling furiously. He looked up and saw them, then waved them over to his table.

The two girls walked over to his table and pulled out chairs to sit down. "Hey, how are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're fine, thanks," said Hermione, answering for the two of them. Lily nodded.

"So, um," began Remus carefully. "About that whole Sirius episode a little while back?"

"Why does everyone want to talk about Sirius?" Hermione practically screamed, earning her a fierce glare from the librarian. She quieted down, but continued. "I'm sick of thinking and talking about Sirius. I've discussed that incident with more people than I cared to, and I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like talking about it now when I came here to get away from it and work on homework."

Remus looked a little taken aback, but went along with her. "Well, then," he said. "Let's change the subject. How are you two doing on that essay for Professor McGonagall?" And so the three began discussing the various methods for transforming parts of one's body. None of them had ever studied together before, but each found it to their liking as both of the others had an intellect to rival their own. They spent a pleasant afternoon concentrating on transfiguration, and later charms, and Lily and Hermione found that although they had issues with James and Sirius respectively, they had no problems conversing with Remus.

A blond sat alone in a corner of the library, watching. The Gryffindors were oblivious to him, but he was definitely aware of them. Or more specifically, Hermione. He still knew nothing about her, save the fact that she was the prettiest, most confident girl he knew. She seemed to remain impervious to Black's charms, and that gave him hope. For when Black finally turned away from her, he would strike. And she would be his.


	13. Chapter 12: Asking

A/N: I'm really sorry it takes me so long to update. I have the whole story planned out, and I love working on it (don't worry, I'd never abandon a fic!), but it just takes me awhile to get my thoughts onto the computer. Now that school's started once again updates are going to be sporadic, but I'll definitely make an effort not to leave you hanging for too long.

I don't usually respond to reviews, but so many people had thoughtful comments to make I decided I would. One this about Lucius is that it's not so much that he likes Hermione, but the fact that she insulted him on the first day makes him want to possess her. It's an obsession for him to make her sorry that she, a muggle-born, dared to turn her down. And what better way than to use Hermione? He wants to claim her, not go out with her. I think the dynamics between the two of them will become a little clearer as the story progresses.

Several people had some interesting insights about things possibly to come, but I'm not going to say anymore except you may be right… Also, someone wanted to know why Sirius and Hermione like each other. That's always a complex subject, too much so for one author's note, so I hope you'll find your question answered in the following chapter.

Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader for this fic, so if anyone is interested, please e-mail me at 12: Asking

_**September 1976**_

The Marauders were up late that night as Remus coached Sirius on the best way to approach Hermione. It was a serious blow to Sirius' pride to take lessons on how to date girls, as he currently held the title of Hogwarts' Most-Shagged Guy. He was so used to having females coming up and fawning over him that he didn't really know how to do anything except charm the ladies into his bed. So it was completely unusual for him to back down and admit that he didn't know everything about the opposite sex, and to concede that Remus, of all people, just may have some idea how to win the heart of a girl like Hermione.

Remus explained to Sirius all the careful observations he had made about Hermione and the way she acted around him, and told Sirius exactly what he thought he should do. It was testimony to how much Sirius really wanted Hermione to go out with him that he listened patiently and promised to follow the exact guidelines Remus set out for him. James, for his part, was less than helpful, snickering and making snide remarks about the whole process. However, underneath the sarcasm was an underlying sense of support for his best mate's efforts.

Peter stayed pretty quiet, interjecting only a comment here or there. But after a few hours of listening to the discussion between Sirius and Remus on the best way to approach Hermione, he yawned and said he was turning in. That awoke the others to the reality of what time it was, and they decided that they'd accomplished all they would by talking, and that it was time to sleep.

As the four boys began drifting off, each in his own bed behind the curtain, Sirius spoke up. "Prongs?" he said.

"Yeah?" James responded sleepily.

"I've always wondered why you insisted on focusing on Lily, instead of having fun with other girls. I guess it just seemed like a waste of effort to me. But now I think I finally understand."

"I think it's called maturity, Padfoot. But you know, I think you guys are right. Hermione _is_ a special girl."

Hermione was bent over a table in the Gryffindor common room, concentrating intently on a thick textbook open in front of her, stopping her rapid reading only briefly to scratch out notes at various intervals. She was so oblivious to the world around her that she didn't notice Sirius until he was standing right beside her, and even then he had to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked without looking up from her studying.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sirius replied.

Hermione turned to look at him. "About what?" she said, visibly annoyed at having been interrupted.

Sirius glanced back at the other marauders, who immediately gave him encouraging signs and waved him on. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sirius 'I'm so sexy' Black was scared to ask a girl out," James muttered. Peter laughed nervously, and the other two hushed them so they could hear what Sirius was saying.

"So, uh, you know how there's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked. "You want to go with me?"

Before Hermione could respond, Lily chose that moment to appear at the top of the stairs. Her hair was mussed, she was yawning, and she was still in her pajamas, but she brightened immediately when she saw the scene unfolding in the common room. She crept down the stairs so as not to catch the attention of either Hermione or Sirius, then hurried over to wait with the other marauders for Hermione's response.

Hermione longingly glanced at the stack of books she had resting on the table, then sighed and looked back at Sirius. He was impatiently shifting his balance from foot to foot, but stopped and assumed a cocky grin.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" she asked him.

"Well, uh," Sirius was momentarily taken aback as he racked his brain for an appropriate answer.

"I mean, why do you like me?" she pressed on. Hermione wasn't sure why the answer to this question was so important to her, but she realized that before she could commit to doing anything with Sirius she had to know what he saw in her, had to know if he had any reasons for going out with her besides getting her in bed.

"You're beautiful," he said simply.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that all?" she inquired sharply.

"No!" said Sirius. "You're gorgeous, and pretty, and by far the hottest witch at Hogwarts."

Hermione stood up abruptly, the look on her face being the cue for their audience to scatter, Remus in particular groaning silently. "If that's the only reason you have for wanting to go out with me, then my answer is definitely no," Hermione said. "I've told you numerous times, but it's obviously not sinking into your skull. I don't want that sort of relationship, and especially not with you!"

Sirius tried to laugh. "I haven't given up yet. But as of now, breakfast is my highest priority." He strode out of the common room without a backwards glance. The remaining marauders exchanged a three-way look, then quickly followed him. Lily waited patiently for Hermione to sort out her thoughts; she cast a few quick charms on her hair to straighten and brush it before curling up in an armchair until Hermione was ready to go to breakfast.

Hermione slowly sat back down, replaying the conversation they just had in her mind. It should have felt good, putting Sirius in his place after he effectively insulted her intellect and all that she stood for. _But if I should be feeling proud about continuing to stand up for what I believe in, then why do tears keep threatening to spring to my eyes?_ she reflected bitterly.

James, Remus, and Peter caught up to Sirius just as he was about to enter the Great Hall. "What was that all about, Padfoot?" asked James, directing his comment to Sirius stiffening back.

Sirius spun around, and his friends were surprised to see that he actually looked miserable. "Just forget about it, okay?" he said. "I don't care about her. I'm going to go to breakfast, and then I'm going to have fun with one of the hundred other girls that want me."

"No, Sirius," Remus said earnestly. "You do care. That's why you're so depressed right now. Otherwise, why would you have spent so much time talking with me about her last night?"

Sirius shot him a death glare that would have stopped anyone else in their tracks. "Maybe I do care, but maybe I don't want to. I tried to ask her out in a way that she would like, but I just… I don't know what came over me. Besides, she is the hottest witch here. What's wrong with telling her that's why I want to go out with her?"

Even Peter rolled his eyes at that one.

"Padfoot," James explained patiently. "Girls don't want to hear that we only want them because they're hot. Even if it may be true, at least make something else up when they ask."

"Thanks, Prongs, I'll take this," said Remus.

"By all means, Moony, go ahead," offered James.

"Of course. Sirius, why do you like Hermione? I mean, what is it about her that makes her different from all of the other girls you have throwing themselves at you?"

"Are you kidding?" Sirius shot Remus an incredulous look. "Look at her! How can anyone _not_ like her? She's gorgeous, but she doesn't know it, which makes it even better; she's smart-- one of the brightest witches here; she's kind, and caring, and witty, and-- what are you nodding and smiling for?"

"That's it," Remus replied. "_That's_ what you need to tell Hermione."

"Oh."

James clapped Sirius on the back. "See, mate, we knew you had it in you. That's so much nicer than just telling her you want to go out with her because she's hot."

"Yeah!" Peter piped up.

Sirius started to say something, then stopped. He tried again, opening his mouth without any success. On his third attempt, he was successful: "Let's eat."

Hermione stood up, pulling herself together and mentally berating herself for letting Sirius get to her. _He's a player who's just trying to get you into bed,_ she scolded internally, trying to ward off any emotional weaknesses. What would Harry and Ron say if they saw how much her thoughts were beginning to revolve around a guy? _Harry_, she gasped silently, a new pang of agony shooting into her already-hurting chest. With all that had been going on in this time, she hadn't thought about either Harry or Ron for quite some time.

This new burst of emotional onslaught broke down all of her defense, and for the first time in almost two years she began to cry.

Lily had been staying out of Hermione's way, giving her time to pull herself together, but decided that now was a good time to go over to her friend.

Hermione found herself pulled into a hug with Lily, who stayed silent, but let Hermione know she was there for her. The whole ordeal of being thrown into another time and into an immediate confusion of romance and heartache had built up inside of her, her feelings stored on the inside with no outlet. Hermione had years of practice of keeping her emotion from showing too much, to prevent any hurt, but this final, confusing confrontation pushed her over the edge.

Lily understood this and did the best thing she could: she let Hermione cry for as long as she needed.

When Hermione's tears were beginning to dry up, Lily brought her over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down next to each other. "You really like him, don't you," Lily said. It was a statement, not a question.

Hermione simply nodded, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Then just go for it. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. You said you'd wait until he became more mature, but this is tearing up both of you. You like him, Hermione. And he likes you."

"If he likes me so much, then why does he continue to act the way he does?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's Sirius," answered Lily. "He doesn't know any other way to act: you two can learn together. Honestly, I've never seen him ask a girl out again that turned him down once. Actually, I've never seen him get turned down. But he likes you, Hermione. Sirius really likes you."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "But I can't. Not until he tells me that."

_I see her walking in, forever with that red-headed bitch of a Mudblood. She's smiling, but I can see her eyes. Good. She's in pain. That will make it that much easier for me to take her, once she is finally rid of Black's affections. And I will have her. Oh, yes, I will have her. She'll be sorry she ever dared to turn me, a Malfoy down. For she will be mine. I offered once, but she refused. And this time I will have no mercy._

"Here she comes, Padfoot," James nudged Sirius. All four heads immediately whipped towards the entrance to the Great Hall. Sirius caught eyes with Hermione, but she pretended not to see him, ignoring his glance and taking a seat down at the other end of the large table.

Sirius stood up, determined to finish what he had set out to do from the moment he laid eyes on Hermione. She saw him coming and averted her eyes, but made no move to get away.

He strode over to where she was sitting, and stood in front of her, taking a deep breath. "I like you, Hermione," he blurted out. "I really like you. I like your smile, I like your eyes, I like the way you talk, I like your intelligence, I like how you stand up for your friends, I like the way you can always make people laugh… I just generally like everything about you. I'm crazy for you, Hermione. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Tears filled Hermione's eyes for the second time that day. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me," she whispered. Then, louder, "Yes, Sirius, I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

The beam on his face could be seen by his friends; they knew he was successful. Lily, for her part, was thrilled Hermione had finally said yes—it was obvious how much Sirius cared about her. Hermione and Sirius didn't care. They were each too happy that the other liked them to be aware of anything but their thoughts.


End file.
